Kryptonians Are Assholes
by Mad-Ann-Taf
Summary: Lena really couldn't see how the demon incarnate Alex described last week was the same person as the wonderful human being who was currently going off on an adorable tangent about Oedipus and how she couldn't wrap her mind around the story to the class. In which Kara is an adorable asshole professor and Lena is entranced with her. College AU
1. Well, I'm screwed

Hey y'all! So this is my first fic ever and it is highly AU! The basic premise is that Kara was awake the entire time in the phantom zone, and remembers every second of it, making her shut everyone out, rather than be the little pure relational bean we know and love on the show. She still is a pure bean in this, but she is also a bit of an asshole, hence the title. Also, in order for you understand this fix better, it is imperative that you know that Alex, in this story is two years YOUNGER than Kara. She, Lena, and Maggie are all the same age and have known each other since high school. But there ya go! That's all you need to know to start! I hope you like it! Please feel free to give me criticism in the comments for anything bad that's in here!

* * *

As Lena weaved her way through the hordes of other students rushing around trying to find their dorms, she kept her eyes peeled, searching for Noonan's, a little coffee shop she was meant to meet up with her friends at. At last, she found the little hole-in-the-wall, and with a small triumphant smile on her face, she made her way over and into the small building. She scanned the building and quickly found the redhead and little brunette she was looking for. With a grin, she made her made her way over to the small table in the back inhabited by her friends, and sat down. "Hey! How are the rest of my lesbian trinity doing?"

Alex groaned, and banged her head lightly on the table in mock frustration. "I don't see why you had to come up with that nickname for us. We are just friends, who are all coincidentally gay," she whined, glaring slightly at Lena.

Maggie smiled lovingly at Alex and gave her quick peck on the cheek, wrapping an arm around her frustrated girlfriend's shoulders. "I don't know babe," she chuckled, throwing a wide smile at Lena from across the table, "I think it's kind of cute. It's much better than some of the other things she could have thought of. Like, oh, I don't know, maybe the lesbateers? Or how about Lesbian's Child? Hah, like Destiny's child!" Maggie grinned at Alex cheekily, before giving Lena a thoughtful look,"Hmm, I don't know, Lena can you think of one for the three stooges or the good, the bad, and the ugly?"

Lena smiled and then looked thoughtful for a second before grinning triumphantly and pointing at herself, "The lipstick," she then pointed at Maggie,"the butch," and finally pointed at Alex, "and the baby." She then frowned, "Ehh, that wasn't my best one."

Alex rubbed her shoulder, an annoyed frown on her face, and protested,"I don't know why I'm the baby. It's been six months since I came out! That's a long time!"

Maggie grinned and mock-sympathetically said, "Aww, poor wittle Alex, you're the baby." She then sobered up,"But really, we came out at fifteen, three years ago, babe. If anyone is the baby, it's you."

Alex frowned and grumbled something along the lines of 'Damn girlfriend'. She then cleared her throat and looked up at Lena and Maggie expectantly, "Well, we're all here to share our classes, fess up kiddos," as she slammed her class list onto the table.

Lena and Maggie both sighed and began to rummage through their bags, searching for their class list. Maggie found hers first, and slid it onto the table happily, Lena not far behind. Maggie held up her paper and scanned it quickly, "Well, I've got Criminal Justice 101 with Lane, Language and Comp with Grant, and Chem with Schott. What about you guys?"

Alex sighed and picked up her paper, eyes flitting over the page, "I have, ooh! Chem with Schott, maybe we have it at the same time?" Alex asked hopefully, eyes glinting with excitement at the prospect of having her girlfriend in one of her classes.

Maggie grinned and searched her paper, " I have it Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at noon, how about you?"

Alex grinned ecstatically, "Same! Yay! We have a class together! This will be so much fun!" Maggie grinned and pulled Alex into a kiss.

After about thirty seconds of awkwardly looking in any direction other than at her two friends currently locked lips, Lena realised that the two weren't going to stopping any time soon on their own accord. Reluctantly, she loudly cleared her throat, and awkwardly asked, "So uh, Alex, what are your other classes?"

Alex and Maggie, finally realising that Lena, was, in fact, still there, quickly broke apart and began cleaning themselves up, albeit a little sheepishly. Alex shoved a hand through her long hair, and cleared her throat, "Right, well, uh, let me take a look," she gingerly picked up her paper as Maggie grinned apologetically at Lena, who gave her a gracious smile in return. Alex spoke up, "Well, as we know already," she glanced at Maggie with a sly grin, "I have Chem with Schott, Calc 3 with Vasquez, and Literature and Comp with Grant. What about you, Lena?" she asked, looking up at Lena curiously.

Lena quickly picked up her paper and scanned over it, "I have Physics with Schott, Business English with Olsen, and Astronomy with Danvers." Lena's brows then furrowed, along with Maggie's, they both looked to Alex, curiosity written on their faces. "Danvers?" Lena asked, "Any relation, Alex?"

Alex frowned and groaned, frustrated. "Sadly. She's my older sister. Fucking hate her. She's a bitch."

Lena and Maggie looked at each other, shock clearly written on their faces, then they both looked back to Alex, "What?" they asked simultaneously. "Please explain." Lena said, her face questioning.

Alex sighed, her hand running over her face in exasperation, "When I was eleven, we adopted Kara, who was thirteen after her parents died. We never got along. She was super smart, like Einstein or Stephen Hawking level smart, and me, being the immature kid I was, hated her for it. I was really jealous, she stole my spotlight. She didn't like me either, or anyone in the family for that matter. She shut us all out. But at sixteen she got emancipated and left to travel all around the world to go to the best colleges. At first she would visit during holidays, but now we only see her at Christmas, and we don't even exchange gifts. The only nice thing she ever did for me was get me free tuition and board here, so I decided why the hell not take her up on the offer. But otherwise she's been the devil's incarnate, so intellectually snobbish." Alex shuddered. "Really Lena, I feel sorry for you."

As Lena frowned in worry, all she could think about was how screwed she was.

* * *

Hey! Hoped you like it! I hope my writing annoying stylistic changes weren't too annoying or confusing.


	2. Alex has to be lying

Hey my dudes! Thank you so much reading and all the kudos and nice comments! It made my day yesterday! So here's the next chapter, where you meet Kara!

* * *

Lena really couldn't see how the demon incarnate Alex described last week was the same person as the wonderful human being who was currently going off on an adorable tangent about Oedipus and how she couldn't wrap her mind around the story to the class. It was the second lecture in the quarter, with each being an hour and a half long, and so far, Dr. Danvers had gone on off on 10 different tangents all equally as interesting, but none of them actually meaningful to the class material. Lena's favorite was when Dr. Danvers listed some of the mistakes she had found in the Game of Thrones TV show. The young woman had rattled on and on about how that gold shouldn't have melted that quickly for Drogo until she realised she had wasted ten minutes, and then had gotten all flustered and carried on with the lesson about how black holes formed and the science behind them. Honestly, Lena was beginning to wonder if Alex was mistaken, that this was a different Danvers. She just couldn't make what she was experiencing and what Alex had said matchup. Oh wait. Shit. She hasn't been paying attention. Time to hope whatever Dr. Danvers has been saying for the last minute or two was just another tangent. It likely was.

After the lecture, Lena quietly and quickly made her way down to the desk that Dr. Danvers was leaning against as she spoke quickly to a couple lingering students. Lena made her way down to the front, standing just behind the redhead who was currently taking up the professor's time. After about a minute, the redhead filtered out of the lecture hall, and Lena was up. The blonde glanced at Lena and gave her a wide smile, gesturing for her to come up to the desk, "Yes, what can I do for you?" she asked.

Lena smiled slightly and stepped forward, "Hi, my name is Lena Luthor, I was wondering if I could talk to you sometime during your office hours? I've read that you're quite educated on almost everything having to do with STEM. (Yes, of course Lena had done her research on the blonde after finding out about the elusive professor, and she was quite impressed with all the progress she had made in the science world.) I'm majoring in engineering and have some plans for a couple of devices that I would love for you to look at, if you don't mind?"

Dr. Danvers grinned widely, and nodded, "I'd love to, Miss Luthor. My office hours are from three to six in Halling Hall, I'm sure I'll see you there sometime soon, then."

Lena smiled widely and nodded, "Yes, thank you for your time!"

The professor gave her a small smile as Lena walked out of the room, before beginning to pack up her things.

* * *

At about four in the afternoon, Lena lightly knocked on the ajar office door and gingerly walked into Dr. Danver's office, looking slightly nervous. The blonde glanced up from her work, a small smile making her way onto her face, "Hello! Miss Loo-? Sorry, you're going to have to remind me of your name. I'm quite bad at remembering them." The professor gave out a small awkward chuckle and crooked smile, looking down and shuffling her papers for a second, before standing and holding out her hand to shake.

Lena stepped forward into the professor's office, shaking the woman's hand firmly, and stated her name "Lena Luthor."

Dr. Danvers grinned, "That's right. Luthor." Her smile dropped slightly into a smaller one, and she looked a little sheepish, "This is probably inappropriate to ask, but I've never been known for my manners, so I might as well. Is there any relation, between you and the Lex Luthor?"

Lena's face became a mask, all hard lines, "Yes, he is my brother. We don't talk anymore, now."

Dr. Danvers tutted and walked back around to her desk, organizing papers that were lying in heaps. "It's too bad, what happened. When I knew him, he was a great man. Amazing potential in the world of science and business." She looked up and gave Lena a small smile, whose face had softened at the nice words, "At least the world gets another chance at harvesting the potential from a Luthor brain, maybe an even more brilliant one." The professor erected herself and her smile grew, her hands clasping together, "Well, with the small talk out of the way, let's see those designs of yours!"

Lena smiled, her mind still reeling a little from the compliments to both her AND her crazy brother. She quickly foraged through her bag, and pulled out a folder full of CAD sketches, and gently placed it on the table in front of Dr. Danvers. Lena gave a nervous smile to the professor, "Yes, well here they are, most of them are rough drafts, but I thought it would be easier then for you to get the whole picture."

Kara smiled and picked up the folder, before opening it and rifling through it's contents. She smiled and glanced up at Lena, "So what is the goal with these designs, what will this product accomplish?"

Lena smiled and began to explain her thought process to the professor in great detail.

* * *

As Lena walked out of Halling Hall, she grinned at the sunset. She and Dr. Danvers had worked together for two hours on her designs, and Lena had loved every minute of it. The professor was amazing, she was wicked smart, and understood exactly what Lena was trying to do, and fixed it accordingly. However, they couldn't make her ideas entirely perfect in just two hours, so Dr. Danvers had invited her to come back tomorrow at the same time so they could work some more. If Lena was being honest, she was excited for tomorrow at four PM to come.

 **Lezzy Luth:** I think you're wrong about your sister. She's actually really nice. We worked for two hours together on my engineering designs. That's not even a class I'm taking her in, and she's helping me.

 **Damn Danvers:** That's what she wants you to think. She's all nice and then CHOMP! She turns into a raging asshole who won't take you trick or treating because "Really, Alex, you thought I would take you? Gosh, go with some friends. I'm busy." Just be careful, Lena. She's a master of trickery.

 **Lezzy Luth:** Honestly, Alex, I think she's changed. It's been years since you've really talked to her, she could have grown up.

 **Damn Danvers:** Maybe…

 **Damn Danvers:** Anyways, Maggie is here and I'm taking her out to dinner, so see ya!

 **Lezzy Luth:** Have fun!

* * *

Hey! Thanks so much for reading! I know, I know, I said Kara would be an asshole, and she wasn't, but just wait! Asshole Kara will make her debut next chapter!


	3. The Devil's Incarnate

Hey guys, I want to thank you so much for reading the crap I write. I have no beta, so this is all me, just blabbing about on a word doc. And now, for the debut of asshole Kara! (Honestly I don't think she's that mean. I wanted her to be meaner, but I didn't know how lol)

* * *

After the one class she had today, Lena had decided to go to her dorm and do some of her homework. But after ten minutes of blankly staring at her physics textbook, she decided to give up. All she could think about was how excited she was to be finally working with someone who was smarter than her. Lena allowed herself one little pleasure, a happy dance. She was excited for tonight. Lena shook her head, she had to concentrate and finish reading. She sat herself back down at her desk and continued to stare blankly at the book. Lena sighed and glanced at her watch, "only two more hours," she whispered.

* * *

Lena stepped into the blonde professor's office at five to four, and knocked lightly against the open door to get the young woman's attention.

Dr. Danvers looked up and gave Lena a wide smile, "Miss Luthor! I'm glad you're here! I did some thinking on your concepts and came up with some additions that would give it a wider array of uses. Please, sit."

Lena grinned and sat down at the chair across from the blonde professor, "Please, call me Lena. That's really cool that you spent time thinking about my concepts, thank you, Dr. Danvers."

The blonde gave a self deprecating smile, "Yes, well, I was bored, and you have an idea here with a lot of potential for good."

Lena smiled, "Well, I appreciate it, a lot."

The professor smiled awkwardly, "Heh, yeah, well, let's get started working, why don't we!"

Lena gave the blonde a small smile, "Sure. I'd love to see what your new ideas were."

Dr. Danvers grinned and launched into her ideas, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

Lena couldn't help but think that the professor's level of interest in her subject was entrancing.

* * *

Lena glanced at her watch, and sighed, "Well, it's six. Office hours are closed."

Dr. Danvers looked up, shock evident on her face, "It is? Wow, it is. I guess time really does fly by." The young woman softly chuckled and muttered something under her breath that Lena couldn't make out, she thought it was about flying, but she wasn't sure. "Well, what are you doing for the rest of the night? Anything fun?"

Lena smiled, "Well uh," Lena laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck, "It's game night tonight with my friends , which incidentally includes your sister and her girlfriend." Lena looked at the professor to gauge her reaction.

Oddly enough, the blonde looked confused. "My sister?" She questioned, seeming as if to have forgotten she had one in the first place.

Lena frowned, "Uh yeah, Alex Danvers. You didn't remember?"

Dr. Danvers nodded, " Right, Alex. Well she's not my sister, law given relationships don't count. Frankly I'm surprised someone like you hangs out with the likes of her. Wait. You said she had a girlfriend? Is she gay?" The professor seemed honestly puzzled with the situation.

Lena's frown deepened and her eyes took on a glaring quality. "Yes, she is, I am too, do you have a problem with that?" Lena growled, "What's so wrong with Alex that you're surprised I'm friends with her?" Lena glared at the professor, daring her to answer.

Dr. Danvers shook her head and rolled her eyes, "No, I don't, love is love. So be it." The professor shrugged carelessly,"And, well you seem to actually have potential in STEM, Alex, however…" the young woman faded off, cringing slightly and giving Lena a knowing look.

Lena gaped at the professor, "Alex was right, you are a total snob! How could anyone be that rude to their family?"

The blonde's eyes widened in disbelief, and spoke in a haughty tone of voice, "First of all, I am not a snob. How dare you? I'm a child prodigy for christ's sake! I obviously do have superior intellect! That doesn't make me a snob." The professor's tone quickly became venomous, "And second of all, you have no right coming in here and judging me for how I act with the family I was dropped off with like I was a pizza delivery. You're a Luthor, and adopted no less, you of all people should know what it's like to be unwanted and what it's like to resent your family." The blonde narrowed her eyes at the Luthor, " I deal with it in my own way, you deal with it in yours, Luthor. Now get out of my office and don't think of asking for my help with some stupid little project again. Honestly, you're too old to be playing with building blocks." The angry professor gestured to the door, before looking at her computer absentmindedly.

Lena glared at the professor, but stood up and walked to the door, "No wonder Alex called you the devil's incarnate. You deserve it. You have no heart," she growled and stalked out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Kara looked up at the now shut door, "Devil's incarnate, huh?" She chuckled before looking back at her computer to start working some more. "Good one Alex, maybe if I go into fighting crime, I can call myself that." Kara chuckled some more to herself.

* * *

Lezzy Luth: You were right. She's a grade A bitch. I can't believe how little she cares for your family. It's horrible Alex. Not even I care that little about the Luthors.

Damn Danvers: See! Hah! I told you! And yeah, she sucks. I know.

Lezzy Luth: I'm sorry you got stuck with such a rotten older sibling.

Damn Danvers: Yeah… Hey! I know! Let's make an "I have an awful older sibling" club! It'll be great!

Lezzy Luth: We can combine it with the "I have a sucky parent" club. Then Winn can join us too.

Damn Danvers: That sounds like a plan! Can't wait for game night tonight, see you then!

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be the introduction to everyone's favorite space dad!


	4. Space Dads and Game Nights

Kara sighed, dragging a hand over her face, before knocking lightly on the door that stood before her. Right away, her super hearing picked up shuffling from the inside and she stepped back, ready for the door to swing open, as it promptly did. Stood before her was a large, tall, dark skinned man with a small smile on his face. "Hi John," she said, her voice sounding slightly reluctant, but it also contained a hint of affection in it.

John grinned, "Kara," his low voice rang out as he opened the door wider so as to let in the smaller alien. Kara brushed past him and made her way into his kitchen and sat at the island in the middle of the room. Quickly he shut the door and followed her in, sitting across from her. "So, how was your week?" He asked, his chin resting on the heel of his hand.

Kara sighed and shrugged, "It was fine. I got into a bit of a fight with one of my students, last night, though."

J'onn straightened immediately, worry etching into his face. "What? How did this happen?"

Kara gave a J'onn a look of exasperation, "She was a friend of Alex's and well, she threw a fit about me supposedly being rude and stuff." Kara shook her head in disbelief, "Can you believe it, she said I was being snobbish, that I was exceptionally mean for disliking Alex due to her intellectual inferiority. Of course I would dislike stupid people! Who doesn't? Then I might have brought up the fact that she was a Luthor in return." Kara sighed, and proceeded, " And told her to get out and that all of her ideas were stupid. Plus I alluded to the fact that her ideas were akin to a toddler playing with blocks, just straight up child's play." Kara straightened, "However, I was completely in line. How dare a student of mine insult me! And with a falsehood no less!"

J'onn sighed and dropped his head to examine the table top. "Damn it Zor-el, you can't just insult humans due to their lacking intelligence compared to alien life forms. I don't care that you didn't reveal yourself, you still have to learn to be better." J'onn looked up at Kara, his face looking exhausted. "Kara. Krypton is gone. Mars is gone. Long gone. At some point, you're going to have to stop acting so superior and take Earth for what it is. Your home."

Kara looked affronted. "Earth is not my home J'onn. It may be yours, but. It. Is. Not. Mine. I spent too damn long up in that hell hole doing nothing but learning to be damned to live in such a primitive place as this." She glared at her fellow alien.

J'onn glared right back. "Kara, let me remind you of something. No. One. Cares. I'm the only person you got, girl, and even I am starting lose my ability to care about your angst. So what you were trapped for twenty years with only yourself? I have been here on this hell hole for seventy-five years, just barely surviving with my life. I don't have much sympathy for you. You may be smart. You may be one of the smartest beings on this planet, but you aren't that great Kara. You have something missing." J'onn leaned forward, and touched his finger to the young alien's chest, "You lost your heart. Now get it back." J'onn stood up, and grabbed Kara up by the arm. He quickly walked her to the door and opened it. "Go apologise to that student. She deserves an apology, and it might help you in the process." He then shoved Kara out of his apartment with a smile. "Now, Kara, I love you. I really do, you're like a daughter to me. So have a good week. See ya later." And with that, J'onn shut the door in Kara's shocked face.

Kara gaped at the closed door in front of her, and then proceeded to frown, before beginning to walk back to her car, "Damn martian, always telling me what to do," she mumbled under her breath. As Kara got into her car and started the ignition, she sighed, "I might have some apologising to do, but only if she seems to be really mad." Kara shook her head in disbelief, "Oh, Astra, can you imagine? ME? Apologising to a human? It's absurd, I tell you. But J'onn said I had to, so I might as well." Kara sighed before driving off into the night.

* * *

Lena smiled as she walked into Alex and Maggie's shared apartment, hearing cheers coming from the living room. Alex sat up and craned her neck to see Lena, "Lena!" she cried in joy, "Come here! Oh my gosh! Tell me everything! What did my sister say?" Alex begged, wanting to know every bad thing her sister did.

Lena walked into the living room, grinning at the group of them sat around the room. Lena turned back to Alex, "Honestly Alex, I appreciate the excitement at my entrance, but I don't think you want to hear what she said. It was some pretty rude stuff about you."

Alex looked at Lena in disbelief, "Really? Lena, she was horrible to me when we lived together. Nothing could be as bad as what she said then. Come on, spill the beans. I want to know every bad thing she said so I can use it against her at Christmas!" Alex grinned maniacally, rubbing her hands together in the same fashion.

Maggie wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders and chuckled, "Yeah, come on Lena, tell us." The sentiments were echoed throughout the room, James and Winn being the loudest supporters.

Lena sighed, "Fine!" she relented, before shoving Alex over and squishing herself onto the couch. At Alex's look of offense, Lena smiled, "If I'm gonna be telling you what your sister said, then I'm going to be sitting while doing it." Alex frowned and scooched over more. Lena smiled, "Well, she started off with forgetting that she even had a sister. I had to remind her."

Alex gaped, "That bitch," she exclaimed, clearly offended. Everyone else in the room gave a small smile at the red head's reaction.

Lena continued on, "Then she continued on and said that forced legal relationships didn't count, and that she was suprised me and you were friends." Lena paused and Alex broke in.

"Honestly the relationship thing is expected, but why was she surprised that we were friends?"

Lena looked uncomfortable, "She said that I actually seemed to have potential, and then alluded to the idea that you didn't."

Alex shrugged, "She's said worse to me. Now, what else happened?" The redhead actually still looked excited to hear the crap her sister was spewing.

Lena sighed, "I called her a snob and said that she should be ashamed of how she spoke about you, and then she got all offended and lashed out at me. She was all like, 'you're a luthor, you should know what it's like to be unwanted and to resent your family. Now get out and stop annoying me with your child's play ideas.' " Lena frowned and wrapped her arms around her body. "Your sister certainly knows how to throw insults."

Alex looked sympathetically at Lena and patted her on the shoulder, " I know, and I'm sorry she said all that to you. Don't take it personally, though. Before that she said you have potential, she was obviously just trying to get you where it hurt. Ignore her. She's a lying bitch."

Lena smiled slightly, "Thank you, Alex." Lena then straightened up and looked excited, "Now who's ready to get beat at monopoly?" A collective groan rang out, and Lena laughed at their suffering.

* * *

Yay! The debut of J'onn! BTW he is the director of the DEO in this, him and Kara met up at a science convention when he was looking for new tech to employ at the DEO.


	5. Apologizing sucks

Hey guys! Here we go! Into the apology chapter! Have fun! Hope you like it!

* * *

It took three weeks. Three weeks of Lena glaring at Kara during the lectures, and Kara avoiding Lena during lab time until Kara finally womaned up. Honestly, she was quite annoyed, what she said wasn't that big of a deal, in her mind, honestly, she had done worse to others. Why was this the straw that broke the camel's back? J'onn had been texting Kara non stop, always asking if she had apologized yet. After a week and a half of daily texts, it escalated into daily calls. And oh gosh, that was pure torture for Kara.

* * *

-Incoming Call from Stupid Self Proclaimed Father Figure-

Kara groaned and lifted the offending device to her ear, "What J'onn? I haven't apologized, now go away."

J'onn sighed, "Really Kara, you need to-"

"Yes J'onn," Kara interjected, "I know I need to. Now goodbye." Kara frowned and forcibly ended the call, but was gentle enough to not crack her screen.

* * *

It continued on like that for 10 days straight before Kara snapped. She finally gave in to J'onn's incessant requests. And no, none of her giving in was due to the fact that Kara felt guilty. It wasn't because Kara couldn't get the frustrated look that Lena threw at her everyday as she walked out of the class out of her mind. It wasn't because Kara couldn't help but harken it to one of the kitten videos she had seen on the internet. No, that would be absurd. As everyone was filtering out of class after her lecture, she called out, "Miss Luthor, if you would stay after class, please, I need to have a word with you." Kara grimaced after saying it, hating the idea of actually apologizing to a human.

* * *

Lena frowned, confused as to why she was being called out. She slowly dragged her feet over to the professor, standing a few feet away, and glaring daggers at the young woman. It took about a minute before everyone had filtered out and the professor had started to speak. "Well, uh, hmm, I'm not sure how to say this." Dr. Danvers had started, appearing reluctant and nervous, but at Lena's frustrated look, she snapped into action. "Well, I just want to say that I apologize, for what I said. It was rude. I shouldn't have said it." The blonde coughed out, seeming quite annoyed with what she was saying.

* * *

Lena looked puzzled, "Um, okay. Thank you, Dr. Danvers. I appreciate your apology."

The professor smiled slightly, "You're welcome to come by my office any time during office hours to work on you designs some more. I lied when I said it was stupid, your ideas are actually quite brilliant. I'm glad you thought up this idea, it could help a lot of people."

This time Lena actually smiled, "I might take you up on that offer, Dr. Danvers. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

The blonde smiled widely, "Oh, uh yes, that was all. You're… free to go," the professor laughed awkwardly and gestured to the door.

Lena smiled softly at the woman and proceeded to walk out the door.

Kara sighed in relief before pulling out her phone and dialling up J'onn. "Yes J'onn, hello. I'm doing good. I apologized to my student. I never realised how awkward that was going to be. I never would have done it had you mentioned that. It was so hard." Kara laughed, "Yes, thank you for making me do it, I now get to work some more on that project of hers, it looked promising. And she is actually quite nice, and smart. The closest I've found to matching my intelligence." Kara smiled slightly, "Yes, good bye J'onn. See you friday." Kara gently hung up and put her phone away before packing up her things and leaving the lecture hall.

* * *

As Lena walked out of the classroom, she was shocked. Dr. Danvers had actually apologized? She was astounded. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and texted Alex.

Lezzy Luth: Your sister apologized?

Damn Danvers: Haha, funny joke.

Lezzy Luth: No, really.

Lezzy Luth: She actually apologized. It wasn't the best apology I had ever heard, it was pretty bland, but it was an apology nonetheless.

Damn Danvers: what

Damn Danvers: How? What? My sister? Apologizing? That can't be possible. I have never heard her apologize once. About anything.

Lezzy Luth: Well she did. Maybe she matured? Realized the error of her ways?

Damn Danvers: Maybe so. This is so weird, Lena. I can't believe my sister, Kara Danvers, apologized.


	6. Bonding

Hey guys! So I don't think this is my best chapter. It's pretty bad. I just kind of threw it together. But I hope its okay enough to get some enjoyment out of it!

* * *

After the whole apology debacle, Kara found the whole Lena-thing to be quite difficult. Lena had seemed to somewhat latch onto the blonde kryptonian, and Kara had to deal with what came from that. Kara was floundering. She wasn't sure what to do, she never hung out with humans. It was a struggle just to be nice enough to smile at the black haired beauty. Not to mention her lack of knowledge on social protocol. How does one act when performing in small talk? What does one say? Who knew? Definitely not Kara, that was for sure.

* * *

Kara rushed into the small, dismal coffee shop Lena had invited her to. Noonan's was the name? Honestly, so far Kara wasn't impressed. At first glance, Lena was nowhere to be found, but with a second, more scrutinizing overview, Kara quickly found the young Luthor. She quickly made her over to the small table in the corner Lena had snagged and grabbed a chair opposite the college student. Lena glanced up, and a smile overtook her face, "Kara! You look wonderful!"

Kara had just stared for a moment. She knew about this phrase, she heard it said before to others, but she had never been in a conversation herself where the phrase was used, and she was scared. She didn't know how to respond. She probably should have paid more attention to the conversations happening around her. But she hadn't and now she was screwed. And damnit, Zor-el, now you're just standing there like an idiot. Say something! "Uhm yeah. You too?"Damn it. That was probably wrong. You don't put a questioning inclination on a 'you too', you dumbass.

Luckily, Lena, bless her heart, just laughed and brushed it off, before continuing the conversation.

* * *

However, that wasn't the only time Kara had struggled with talking to Lena, oh no. There were more. Her favorite was when she started speaking Kryptonian in the middle of their conversation earlier on in their 'friendship'.

* * *

Lena had come to her office one night to work some more on the device she was designing. As soon as Kara saw her, a smile broke out on her face and she shooed away the stupid frat boy currently in her office. "Go away Mr. Matthews, I will not raise your grade. You don't deserve it. You don't study at all. I know, Ms. Tessmacher keeps coming into my office to cry about what mean thing you did. By the way, please tell her to go to the guidance counselor next time. I may the youngest professor here, but I still am not good with crying young girls. Now have fun with your D-, Mike. Goodbye. Ugh, stop giving me that dollar store Cassanova pout. The only people it works on are little bimbos looking for a man's approval. I am not Miss Tessmacher or any other girl you've wooed. Now, please send Ms. Luthor in when you leave." Kara waved him off with a smirk. Lena came in, albeit a bit hesitantly. Kara looked at the student with a puzzled look, "What's wrong?"

Lena smiled slightly, "Oh nothing, just Mike was really pissed off and embarrassed just then. I wondered what you said to him."

Kara smiled, "Oh, nothing important." Lena smiled and sat down. "Okay so let's get to work on that phone for you."

Lena frowned, "Yeah, so I was looking at my designs, and did the math, and with all the additions it has, no battery that could fit in the device would power it for more than two hours."

Kara grinned, "I thought the same thing for a bit, and too I remembered this new technology that most people don't know about." Kara smiled to herself, no knew about it because it was alien technology Krypton had invented, and she could finally share it.

Lena smiled, "Awesome!" As Kara grinned in excitement and began to explain the making of the battery, but as her excitement got the better of her, she began to speak in Kryptonian.

Kara continued on for a while, Lena just watching her talk and listening to the harsh sounds coming out of the blonde professor's mouth with a small, quizzical smile. Kara looked up and noticed the look Lena was giving her, "What's wrong?" she asked, her face concerned.

Lena smiled and chuckled, "The entire time you were talking, explaining the battery, I presume, you were speaking another language. I didn't understand a lick of what you just said, Dr. Danvers."

Kara paled, "Please, call me Kara. And I was? I wasn't speaking english?"

Lena's smile dropped at the look on the Kara's face, and shook her head, "No, you weren't. What language were you speaking?" She asked cautiously.

Kara stuttered, "U-uh, well it was my first language," she said unsurely.

Lena looked at her curiously, "Where are you from? It didn't sound like anything I had ever heard before."

Kara looked nervous, "It's a really small country in Eastern Europe, you wouldn't know it."

Luckily for Kara, Lena dropped the subject with a smile and they continued on as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

There was a plethora more of examples of Kara's failings to act like a regular human being, but she wasn't going to go into that. Kara was just grateful Lena hadn't thrown away their slowly forming friendship yet.

* * *

Lena was sure there was something that Kara was lying about, she just didn't know what it was, but she figured it had something to do with where she was from. But she really didn't care that much if the blonde was, it would come out eventually. She figured, if her allowing Kara to keep that secret would allow them to stay friends, then she would do it. Honestly, she thought she might be falling for the blonde a little bit. She would never admit it out loud, the woman was still her professor after all, but she also didn't think Kara felt the same way. It started with how oddly conflicted Kara seemed when it came to being around Lena.

* * *

Lena came up to Dr. Danvers after class one day about three weeks after the whole apology thing went down. The young professor was talking with Mike, an annoying junior who she sadly sat in front of. Honestly, she wished he would disappear from the face of the planet and go off and live in some stupid frat-boy infested planet. Lena may have been a bit bitter due the fact that A) she had lost ten pencils to the stupid freaking Man Hell (she was quite proud of herself for that nickname) in this class, and B) that he was currently flirting with the blonde, which for some reason she was angry about. However, the young woman quickly shooed him off with a disgusted look and waved Lena over. "Lena…" she drawled, her voice sounding quite reluctant to be talking with her.

Lena frowned, "Is now a bad time? Or…" she faded off, quite nervous.

Kara looked shocked, "No! Not at all! Why? Did I say something? I probably did to make you think that. I'm sorry." Kara gave her a crooked, nervous smile.

Lena shook her head, "No, you're fine, Dr. Danvers. You don't have to apologise for anything."

Kara smiled softly, "Okay. Then what did you want to talk about?"

Lena smiled and broke into what she wanted to discuss.

* * *

There were many more examples she could think of, but she'd rather think of the cute stuff Kara did, rather than the stuff that made her question Kara's stance on her.

* * *

Lena knew she found intelligence attractive, but she didn't know how attractive it could really be until she had Kara explain a lesson about the formation of stars to her in more depth. She had come into the young professor's office at ten to six, begging Kara to explain quickly to her more about the formation of T-tauri stars due to her finding it absolutely fascinating. Kara had grinned and began to explain it in a detailed fashion. Throughout the explanation, kara had interspersed it with her own ideas, and stories she had come up with about the stars. Lena had loved every minute of it. Her favorite part was when Kara would expertly draw up a diagram of a star, and her eyes would light up in excitement. They were there for over two hours with each other, just talking about science as Lena slowly developed a crush on her professor.

* * *

A few weeks later, Lena had invited Kara out to get coffee for the second time. However, this time, Kara got there before Lena and was doing something on her phone. With a mischievous smirk, Lena slowly crept up behind Kara, ready to scare the distracted young professor. However, she stopped at the sight of puppy and kitten videos on the blonde's screen. Then and there, her heart melted. "A-are you watching kitten videos?" she asked hesitantly, a soft smile on her face.

Kara jumped in her chair and faced Lena, her hand over her heart, "Oh my gosh, you scared me so badly! A-and no. Wha-what would ever give you an idea such as that?" Kara said, her hands fidgeting and her voice shaking as she was obviously lying.

Lena grinned, "You were! And you're too embarrassed to admit it!"She crowed happily, laughing lightly. "Aww, are you trying to keep up your big mean professor persona with me? Cause it's too late to save face now, Kara. I know your dirty little secret. You actually have a heart for adorable things."

Kara gave her a mysterious smile, "Yeah, yeah, I guess I do have a heart for adorable things."

Lena brushed it off with a laugh, wondering what that smile could have meant.

* * *

Hey! Hope you liked it! Next chapter is the meeting between Alex and Kara! A showdown is occurring!


	7. Game Night

So here's what you've all been waiting for! When Alex and Kara finally met in person! I hope you like it!

* * *

Kara was nervous, she didn't want to know all the hateful things Alex thought of her, and she knew there was a lot. Lena had asked her to come to game night, and she had accepted. But then, after some thinking, she, with a panic, had realized that Alex would be there, as well. And, well, she didn't exactly want to apologize to her little sister, but if what she said to Lena was considered out of line, then her treatment of Alex when they were teenagers was most definitely out of line. Kara sighed and knocked lightly on the door in front of her, her heart beating rapidly inside her chest.

Almost immediately she heard shuffling inside, and the door opened up to show a small Latino woman's face. Kara cleared her throat, "Um, I-"

She was cut off by a yell from further inside the house, "Let her in Maggie, it's just Kara." Immediately Kara's face grew an affectionate smile at the sound of Lena's voice, and as that was happening, Maggie's face turned into a harsh frown. Begrudgingly, Maggie opened the door to let the young professor in. Lena walked up to greet Kara with a hug that Kara very awkwardly returned. "You came! Honestly, I kind of expected you to bail on meeting my friends."

Kara smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, "I was considering it, but then I decided that would be rude, even for me. Plus, I figured it might be good to meet the people my sister and you hang around!"

Lena smiled softly, "Yeah." she sighed softly, before brightening up, "Well, let's have you meet everyone!" she exclaimed, before grabbing Kara by the wrist and pulling her out to living room where everyone was gathered. "Guys, this is Dr. Danvers, my astronomy teacher."

Everyone smiled nervously, except for Alex and Maggie, who glared at Kara. "Also known as my big sister. The bitch." And with that, all smiles dropped.

Kara's smile dropped and she gave Lena a nervous and apologetic look, "Maybe I should just go." she said quietly, gesturing to the door.

Alex laughed bitterly, her voice dripping with venom,"No, Kara. Stay. Let's have fun. Like when we were kids."

Kara's eyes snapped up to meet Alex's, her mouth open, ready to fire back, when she felt Lena's hand lightly squeeze her hand. Kara quickly closed her mouth, and shook her head in disappointment at herself. She looked up to Alex, "Can we talk, please? Somewhere private?" Alex frowned and stood up, before leading them both to a room farthest from the living room. After she shut the door behind them, Kara began to speak, her voice quiet"Alex-"

"No! You don't get to talk Kara!" Alex butted in, her finger jabbing at Kara's chest accusingly. "What, so you meet one pretty girl and now all of a sudden you want to hang out with us? What was so wrong with me Kara? Why now?" She asked, her voice still angry, but it was beginning to falter.

Kara looked at Alex harshly, "It wasn't about you Alex! Why do think it was? I ignored everyone! I was in pain! I had lost _everyone_ I had ever known, and was then forced to live in a fucking hell hole by myself for another 24 years, Alex. 24 years. Can you imagine that? You're only eighteen. You can't. The only things keeping me together was learning, and the hope that once I got out of there I would get to be with Kal-el again. Imagine my surprise when he fucking dropped me off with _you._ Alex, I was abandoned by the last member of my family and then expected to be a big sister to some kid I had never met? Of course I was cruel! Of course I ignored you in favor of doing the only thing I could to keep me sane, learning." Kara was fuming at this point, but stopped in order to regain her thoughts.

Alex was fuming as well, "Kara. I. Don't. Care. That has been your excuse for the seven years I've known you! Kara, you need to grow up! You may have been hurt in the past, but that's the past. You're still a bitch even now. You still ignore me and my parents, not to mention the cold shoulder you've given to Clark. Now grow up or leave me alone!"

Kara looked defeated, and her eyes were watering slightly, "Alex. The only reason I came tonight was to apologize to you. I'm sorry for the shit I did. I'm sorry for what I've been doing even while you've been at college. I don't know why I went on that rant with you. I know I'll never make up for it. Just know I'm sorry." She left the room and walked quickly to the door.

Lena ran up to her with a sad yet questioning frown. "You're leaving, why? Did Alex say something?"

Kara shook her head, "Nothing but the truth. And I just need time, Lena. But have a good night." She said quietly, and walked out the door into the cold night.

* * *

Alex walked out of the room after Kara had left. Her face was sad, but a smile was on it. As she walked out to the living room, she was met by Lena and Maggie, "She apologized. She actually apologized to me. It wasn't great, but she apologized for ignoring me all those years." Maggie smiled and gave her a big hug, while Lena stood back and smiled on.

* * *

So there it is! The start of something! An apology! However, you won't see them together again for some time, sadly. It's not my plan, but if you guys want some Danvers sister bonding, I can probably find some where to put it in before we get onto the next big plot point.


	8. Filler because Filler

So, like the title suggests, this is literally just filler to just to give you guys some Sanvers and to show Kara's actual mental state to some degree.

* * *

Maggie walked into the living room where she saw Alex looking at photos of her and Kara when they were younger with a sad smile on her face. Maggie sat next to her girlfriend, and draped an arm around her before placing a soft kiss on the redhead's cheek. "What are you thinking about?" she quietly asked, brushing the girl's long hair out of the way.

Alex looked up, "I just can't believe she apologized for ignoring me. I always thought we would be at odds for the rest of our lives. I always figured Kara was too damaged." She smiled softly.

Maggie smiled and looked at the photo Alex was looking at. It showed a young Alex blowing out a birthday cake, while Kara looked on, a book in her hands, and a watery smile plastered on her face. Her eyes were red rimmed. Maggie frowned before asking, "Do you have any more photos of Kara?" Alex nodded and found another, in this one, Alex looked the same age, probably about eleven, and was running in her bathing suit across a slip and slide. Kara, however, was seated on the grass, fully clothed and wearing glasses, a frown on her face and her eyes, yet again, were red rimmed. Maggie frowned, looking concerned, "Kara wore glasses? Why does she look sad all the time? What happened to her Alex?"

Alex sighed, and rubbed a hand down her face, "I need to tell you something, Maggie, about Kara."

* * *

Maggie sighed, "So let me get this straight, Kara is Superman's cousin, who is thirteen years older than him?"Alex nodded, and Maggie continued, "But she was trapped in a place where time stopped called the phantom zone for twenty four years? And everyone she knew was blown to bits, except for superman?" Alex frowned, and nodded. Maggie sighed, "And then when she got to earth, her last family member ever abandoned her? Plus she never got to be a kid? Never had a birthday party, never even knew her birthday? Never had friends? Never got used to having a family? She's been all alone all this time, til Lena?" Alex nodded, a sad look talking home on her face. Maggie sighed and ran a hand down her face. "Damn, that girl's been through hell and back. It makes sense only Lena could get through to her. They fit well, with their backstories. But fuck, Alex. Poor Kara."

Alex nodded and sighed, " I know, I always felt kind of bad for Kara, but I was also hurt by how she treated me and our parents. She was broken, Maggie. All she did was cry, do school work, or work on inventions. And it hurt. It hurt both of us. I had always wanted an older sister and I finally got one, but then she was just off in her own world, and would yell at me if I tried to talk to her. And she was so sad, all she wanted was to go back to Krypton, and she would tell us that at least once a week."

Maggie sighed and pulled Alex into a hug. "I'm sorry Alex, for what happened. It should have never happened."

Alex nodded, " I wonder what Kara is doing. How she's holding up. I mean, she's probably reminiscing as much as I am right now."

* * *

Kara was sat on a stool, slowly dragging a brush methodically across a canvas. She was trying to paint a scene of her balcony on Krypton, but she was having trouble. After thirty one years of not seeing it, she was having trouble remembering what it looked like. She couldn't remember much of what actually living on Krypton was like. She remembered the facts, she had them ingrained in her head after learning them in her pod. Quickly, her face crumpled and she lasered her canvas before sliding off her chair and falling onto the floor, curling up into a ball. Sobs wracked her body as tears fell from her eyes. The harder she tried to remember it all, the more it faded from her mind. All she could think about was the great darkness that was space, the quietness that she had, for twenty four years, tried to overpower. She would scream, every day, until she lost her voice and then would succumb to silent sobs. She would play the loudest music she could, her favorite songs from Krypton, but nothing could overpower the silence that space had made. Kara felt like she was drowning, she couldn't help but still feel like that little girl in that little pod. Kara whimpered, just wanting to escape her memories of the phantom zone.

Her phone became her saving grace, the small beep of an incoming text message knocking her from her memories. Kara slowly uncurled herself and stood up on shaky feet. She walked in the direction of the beep and snatched up her phone and unlocked it. It was a message from Lena. She walked over to her couch, and sat down, wiping her tears away.

 **Lena Luthor:** Hey, how are you doing after last night? Alex said that you apologized to her?

 **The Nice Asshole:** Oh, I'm fine. You didn't have to check in, you know. And I did. She didn't deserve to be treated the way she did.

 **Lena Luthor:** That's good. And I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm glad you did, she seemed really happy last night.

 **The Nice Asshole:** That's good.

 **Lena Luthor:** What are you doing?

 **The Nice Asshole:** Not much, just watching Game of Thrones. What about you?

 **Lena Luthor:** That's fun! I'm painting pottery with my friend, Lucy. We both suck, but it's fine, lol.

 **The Nice Asshole:** That sound like fun! Well, it just got to a really good fight scene, so I better go!

 **Lena Luthor:** Okay! Have fun!

 **The Nice Asshole:** You too!

Kara sighed in relief, and set her phone down. She curled back up on her couch, trying not to cry. She couldn't cry, that would be weak. She would be letting down Astra if she cried.

Despite her best efforts, she cried.

* * *

Hope you liked your filler chapter! The next one is filler too, to give you guys some Danvers bonding times!


	9. Fluff and Flash references

So this is just as much filler and fluff as the last chapter was, but you guys said you liked it, soooo...

Plus it's really long.

* * *

Kara slowly walked into Noonan's the next week, looking around for Lena, who was currently in line, waiting to get her coffee. Kara smiled softly, snagged them a table in the back, and waited for Lena to come over. As Lena sat down, Kara grinned, "Well, congratulations for finishing your first quarter. You were the top student in my class."

Lena smiled and set down her latte, "Thank you. And I was? Honestly, seeing as I was taking it for an elective, I was just hoping for top fifteen percent."

Kara smiled, "Well you certainly got into the top fifteen percent. What are your classes next quarter?"

Lena smiled, " I have Differential equations with Stein,"

Kara smiled and nodded, "He's really nice, like a father figure type of guy, you'll probably like him."

Lena smiled softly, "Then I also have Fluid Mechanics with Ramon."

Kara grinned, "You will have fun with Ramon. He's one of the best engineering teachers we have, he makes the best projects."

Lena smiled widely, "That's good! And I also have Organic Chem. with Snow."

Kara frowned, "That's not a mechanical engineering class. Are you taking it as an elective?"

Lena smiled, "Yeah, I enjoy chemistry."

Kara smiled nervously, "Well, good luck."

Lena frowned, "What's wrong with organic chemistry?"

Kara smiled, and shook her head, "Nothing's wrong with it. I just don't get along with Dr. Snow."

Lena smiled, amused, "Why? Is she actually nice, unlike you?"

Kara grinned and shook her head, "No, she isn't the nicest, but that's not why we don't get along. We just have a bit of history."

Lena grinned, "Ooh la la. Romantic relationships among the STEM teachers, who knew science could be so risque?"

Kara smiled, "Everyone knew. Caitlin wouldn't shut up about the fact that I broke up with her, it was awful. There was like a war last year between all the STEM majors of the school, of who they would side with, me or Dr. Snow. I wanted out of it so badly."

Lena laughed, "That's awesome. I wish I had been here last year, that would have been a sight to see."

Kara laughed, "Well, I'm going to buy myself coffee, you have fun laughing at my misfortunes while I'm gone."

Lena smiled warmly at Kara," Oh I will."

Once Kara came back, Lena contemplated her next question, "So, you and Dr. Snow, were things serious between you two?" She asked nervously, her hands fidgeting under the table.

Kara laughed, "Oh no. Definitely not. For me, it was a fling, but apparently Caitlin didn't get that memo and she got really clingy. So, you know what came next. But honestly, what did she expect to happen? A relationship between co-workers could never work out."

Lena nodded, a small nervous smile on her face. Suddenly her phone beeped and she pulled it out, checking the message. She looked up at Kara, "Hey, another game night is happening tonight, and Maggie and Alex both want you to come. Are you free?"

Kara looked shocked, "I'm free, but Maggie and Alex want me to come? Really? I doubt it."

Lena nodded, "It is kind of odd, but that's what Maggie said. They both wanted to hang out with you some more. I guess Alex wants to spend some time with her big sister."

Kara smiled, "I guess I better go then."

* * *

Kara was sat at her desk in her office, preparing lectures for her new classes, when Lena came in. Kara looked up, slightly frustrated that someone would interrupt her, when she saw that it was Lena, and a smile grew on her face. "Lena! Is it 6:30 already?"

Lena smiled, "Uh, yeah, it is. Are you ready to go, or…"

Kara smiled, "Yeah, let's go, let me just close up shop here." She began logging out of her computer, and neatly assorting all her papers into piles which she gently placed in her messenger bag, before looking up at Lena with a smile. "Okay! Let's get out of here."

Lena smiled back at Kara as she led them to her car, "So you walk to your office everyday?"

Kara smiled crookedly, "Not every day, but sometimes I don't feel like driving, so I just decide to… walk."

Lena smiled, "That must nice, hopefully it isn't too far from campus."

Kara shook her head, "It's not far at all."

* * *

Lena knocked on Maggie and Alex's front door, chuckling slightly at the sound of the two yelling at the other to get the door. Kara, on the other hand, just looked nervous at seeing her sister again. Suddenly, the door opened to show a quite annoyed Alex, looking back somewhere in the apartment, "Come on, Maggie! You were closer, goddammit."

Maggie laughed from inside the apartment, "And yet, you were the idiot who got up and opened the door."

Alex groaned, before looking back at Lena and Kara with a small smile on her face, "Hey guys, come in." She opened the door wider, allowing the two entrance.

Maggie finally walked out from the kitchen, drying her hands on a cloth, a wide smile coming onto her face, "Hey! Awesome! Kara came!" Kara smiled nervously and looked down at her feet. "Well, I'm just going to finish up in the kitchen, you guys can go out to the living room." She gestured over to the small gathering room, filled up with snacks, board games, and a whole lot of alcohol. Kara frowned, weren't all of them freshman? Maggie paused, "Actually, I need some help, Kara, do you want to help me?" She smiled at the young professor warmly.

Kara looked at her wide eyed, before turning to Lena, who nodded encouragingly. Kara looked back to Maggie with a small smile, "Uh, okay."

Maggie grinned and walked into the kitchen, Kara following her reluctantly. "So, Alex told me, about your backstory." Maggie looked at Kara pointedly, her voice purposely quiet.

Kara looked at the young girl, shocked. "What," she said blankly, her mouth hanging open just slightly.

Maggie nodded and smiled sadly at Kara. "Quite the cousin you have there."

Kara frowned, "He's not family after how he treated me. Family doesn't abandon family."

Maggie frowned, "You abandoned the Danvers. Alex."

Kara gave Maggie a look of exhaustion, "Maggie, I know that ignoring Alex wasn't right, but even now, I still don't consider her family. We never got along. I don't have a single fond memory of when I stayed with the Danvers. There was nothing wrong with them, they were wonderful hosts, but I wasn't in the right frame of mind to take on a new family after I had lost all of mine. So yes, I abandoned Alex, and it hurt her. And I'm sorry for it. But she still isn't family. Not yet, at least. I hope you can understand that."

Maggie sighed, and nodded. "I get it, Kara. I really do. But as Alex's girlfriend, I do also have to play for her side. She was still in a lot of pain even after you apologized. Just, be kind to her? Don't be a bitch tonight."

Kara laughed quietly, "I won't Maggie or at least, I'll try my hardest to not be a bitch tonight."

Maggie smiled softly, "That's all I ask."

Kara smiled, before getting a bit awkward, "Now, uh, what do you need help with?"

Maggie laughed, "Oh, nothing I just said that in order to talk to you alone, I'm actually done in here."

Kara smiled, "Oh, uh, okay!" she paused for a minute, "So, we should go out there, huh?"

Maggie smiled, "Alex was right, you are awkward." She chuckled as Kara looked on in shock, before smiling slightly and walking out to the living room, following Maggie.

* * *

Currently, they were playing pictionary, with Kara being paired up with Lena, Maggie and Alex together, James and Lucy together, and Winn and Lyra together. Lucy and James were in the lead, Winn and Lyra a close second, and Alex, Maggie, Lena, and Kara were all very much trailing behind. Finally, about halfway through, Maggie started bantering with Alex, "Would you stop immediately guessing what Kara is drawing and actually pay attention to what I'm drawing? You suck at this."

Alex looked at Maggie with mock offense, "Well if you would stop guessing Lena's pictures, and guess mine, then maybe we would be winning."

Lena and Kara looked at each other in shock and amusement, Lena piped up, "Guys, were doing the same thing, maybe we should switch partners."

Alex and Maggie looked at each other for a second before looking back at Kara and Lena and grinning, "Deal!" they yelled and quickly switched up the partners. Now, Kara and Alex were teamed up, and Maggie and Lena had been paired up.

Very quickly, the two teams started raking in points, with Maggie and Lena coming in first, Kara and Alex in second, James and Lucy in third, and Winn and Lyra in fourth.

"Oh yeah, the power of friendship, fuckers!" Maggie yelled before fist bumping Lena, who was laughing at her best friend's antics.

Alex and Kara looked at each other, both quite amused with Maggie, "Well, we did good, Kara." Alex said, a wide smile on her face.

Kara smiled softly, "That we did. I guess living together for two years paid off."

Alex grinned, "Yeah! Should we, you know, exchange numbers? We are family after all."

Kara smiled slightly, "Uh, yeah."

Alex smiled drunkenly, "Okay, give me your phone, and I'll text myself."Kara gingerly handed over her phone to her drunk younger sister, who quickly worked on her phone. "There, now you have my number!" Alex looked quite proud of herself.

Kara smiled and looked over at Lena, who was currently talking to Winn, was it? She looked quite drunk. "Alex, I think I'm gonna go. Lena should probably get home, I know she has a morning class tomorrow. Honestly, you should be going to bed too."

Alex grinned and waved her off, "Have fun Dr. Danvers." she saluted and proceed to giggle.

Kara smiled, and walked over to Lena, who almost immediately wrapped her arms around the older girl. "Kara! Hi! What are you doing?"

Kara was shocked by the younger girl's arms around her. "Uh, I was going to suggest I take you home. You're drunk."

Lena grinned, "Okay, I'm just talking to Winn here, you'd like him, he's really into technology and hacking and stuff. He's really smart, just like you, darling."

Kara grinned, a blush coloring her cheeks. "That's so cool, Lena. Now, should we go?"

Lena smiled, "Okay, let's go. Bye Winn. Bye everyone!" She waved, an arm still wrapped around Kara's waist. Everyone waved back and yelled bye at the two.

Kara grinned, "Come on drunkie." She gently put an arm around Lena's shoulders and guided her back to the car. "Lena, darling, I need your keys to get into the car." In response, all Lena did was giggle and rest her head into the crook of Kara's neck. Kara sighed and began to pat down the freshman, searching for her keys.

Lena giggled, "At least take me to dinner first, Kara."

Kara groaned, "My god Lena, do you have to say that now?" Lena giggled, and finally Kara found Lena's keys and grinned, victorious. She quickly got Lena into the passenger seat, and her into the driver seat and they were off. "Lena, where do you live?" In response, all she got was a laugh. Kara groaned in exasperation. "Seriously Lena, where do you live?"

Lena, however, found it funny to not share where she lived. Kara eventually decided just to take Lena to her apartment. As she drove, Lena slowly dozed off, and Kara couldn't help but think it was adorable.

As she pulled up to the curb in front of her building, she gently shook Lena, "Lena, sweetie, I need you to wake up. We're here." Lena responded by mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'five more minutes'. Kara chuckled quietly to herself, and got out of the car, before moving over to the passenger side and gently unbuckling Lena and picking her up bridal style, before carrying her up to the apartment. Looking down, she saw that Lena most likely was not waking up for the night. She quietly carried the sleeping girl into her bedroom, setting her down lightly on the bed and proceeded to change the girl into her old Princeton sweats and tee shirt, careful to not look too much, she was still a professor, and this was her former student. She then tucked Lena into her bed, and slowly and quietly walked out to her living room and began grading assignments for the rest of the night.

* * *

Did you like my reference to Caitlin? I kind of really love that ship now? I don't like actually ship them, just like, Caitlin was one of the only reasons I watched the Flash, and I love my baby Kara. So in the writing process I was like, who could I have date Kara cause that would be funny, so I went aww Caitlin! And now I really need to make an accompaniment to this of fluff from their fling. What would their ship name be? Superfrost? Kaitlin? Puppy in the snow? I don't know, I'm partial to all of them.


	10. Attacks and secrets

So this an action chapter! Well, kind of. I'm not good at writing them, so it's all pretty fluffy.

* * *

At about 3 in the morning, a small crash alerted Kara to something happening in her bedroom. She quickly sat up and ran to her room, where Lena was being gagged and held at gunpoint by three men. Kara's eyes widened, and she felt anger course through her. Like lightning, she moved across the room and was knocking one to the ground with a swift, super powered punch, a sickening crack resounding in the room. With just as much speed, she took down the man holding a gun with a kick to his back. She grabbed the gun from him, inadvertently breaking one of his hands, and quickly knocked him out. Finally, she turned to the man holding Lena, both of them looking terrified. Kara sped over, a blur, and grabbed the man, tackling him to the ground. "Who sent you?" She growled out. The man spit in her face, "I asked you, who sent you?" She growled, her eyes glowing red in a threat.

"Lex Luthor. To kill Lena." He grumbled.

Kara smiled sickly, "Good. You're talking. How did you get here? How long have you tracking her?"

The man growled, "Three weeks, the boss told us to strike now."

Kara nodded, her eyes fading slightly, "Are there others of you?" The man looked away from Kara and sneered, resulting in a beam of lasers shooting out a centimeter from his cornea. "I asked, did Lex send more. Answer me, you fucking scumbag."

The man looked at her in fear, "Who are you, lady?"

Kara bared her teeth, "Your worst nightmare if you don't answer me. NOW." She grabbed his arm and began to squeeze, a crack sounding around the room.

The man yelped, "Yes, Lex sent more teams out. There are more of us, i don't know how many, but I know there are other teams looking for her." Kara picked up his head and slammed it on the ground, effectively knocking him out. A frustrated growl coming from the back of her throat.

Kara stood, brushing herself off, and began to look around the building for anyone else with her X-ray vision, luckily, there was no one. Kara looked up to see Lena watching her in fear. "Lena, it's okay." She said quietly, raising her hands in a non threatening manner, "I won't hurt you. You're okay now." Lena nodded and rushed into Kara's arms, which instinctively wrapped around the small girl. Sobs wracked the young student's body and Kara sighed before whispering soothing words to the younger girl. "It's okay. You're okay. Nobody can hurt you now. I'm right here Lena. You're safe." She softly whispered to the girl. After about a minute with no signs of stopping, Kara walked the girl to the bed and sat them both down, Lena still crying into Kara's arms. Fifteen minutes later, Lena pulled away and sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Kara gently wiped away Lena's tears with a small smile.

Lena laughed, "Sorry for crying on you."

Kara gave her a soft, understanding smile, "It's fine. You obviously needed it. Are you okay?"

Lena smiled, "I will be. Thank you, for doing what you did."

Kara smiled nervously, "I-it was nothing. Really, I just learned a lot of Kung fu when I was a-"

"Kara." Lena interjected, looking at Kara with a look of empathy.

Kara looked at Lena nervously, "Yeah?" She asked, not liking what she thought was going to go down.

Lena smiled, and brushed a loose stand of Kara's blonde hair behind the girl's ear, "I'll keep your secret, you can trust me."

Kara looked at her shocked, "Y-you will? Really?"

Lena nodded, "Of course I will, darling. You mean a lot to me."

Kara opened her mouth to say something, her bottom lip quivering, but all of a sudden, she launched herself at Lena, wrapping her in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She pulled back, laughing nervously, but at Lena's wide smiled, she relaxed. "You don't know how much this means to me Lena. To have someone I can be myself around. Oh my god, I'm so happy." Kara wrapped Lena back up in a hug, before pulling back, "Sorry, I keep hugging you. That's weird. But I've never been good with human social cues. Which sucks beca-"

Lena cut Kara off with a laugh, "Kara it's okay. It was nice to hug you." She smiled reassuringly at Kara, who grinned nervously back.

Kara, all of a sudden, stood up, before looking back at Lena. "Uh, I have to call J'onn about the attack. Stay right here." She said, before turning into a blur and one by one the men disappeared down the hall. Lena smiled and chuckled at the awkwardness of Kara that finally had an explanation.

After a couple minutes, Kara came back, holding her phone, a small smile on her face, "So I talked to J'onn, the director of this government agency thing, and they're gonna come over and take those guys away and deal with them accordingly. They could possibly find your brother. But, you're probably still a little drunk, or starting to get hungover, so you should go back to bed, Lena. I'll take care of everything from here." Kara moved to walk out of the room and go back to grading papers when Lena called out.

"Hey, uh Kara, ca-can you actually, uhm sleep in here with me? I don't feel safe on my own, after what happened." The young student said, seemingly embarrassed.

Kara seemed shocked, "Uhm yeah. I- I don't actually sleep, but I can stay with you, if that's what you want." She smiled, before turning off the light in the bedroom and walking over to the bed, settling herself on top of it, facing Lena, who was now laying under the covers.

Lena looked at her questioningly, "You don't sleep? How is that even fair? Do you eat? Breathe? How does that all work?"

Kara laughed, " I'll tell you all about it in the morning, you nerd. Now get some rest. After the stress of what happened, you'll need it." She leaned forward and gave Lena a kiss on the forehead, pulling back with both happiness and shock lining her face.

Lena looked at Kara in awe, a small smile making her way onto her face, " You're calling me a nerd, miss 'I'm a child prodigy'?"

Kara chuckled, "Goodnight Lena."

Lena smiled, "Goodnight Kara."

* * *

I hope you liked it! The next chapter features J'onn some more!


	11. The Morning After

AHHH so sorry for not uploading til now! I forgot! Please forgive me! So this is the morning after the attack, and it's pretty fluffy.

* * *

"Wait. Your student is Lena Luthor? Lex Luthor's sister, and you told her you were an alien?!" J'onn's deep, loud voice rang out, disbelief coloring his voice.

Kara sighed, "Lower your voice!" She hissed, looking back at her room with her X-ray vision to see Lena still sleeping. She turned back to J'onn, "She's still sleeping. And yes, J'onn. That Lena Luthor. I trust her with my secret. Frankly, I'd probably trust her with my life."

J'onn frowned, "That is exactly what you are doing, when you trust her with your secret, Kara. She could very easily have you killed if she wanted!"

Kara looked at J'onn with a steely glare, "J'onn. I trust her. She has no connection with her brother. She couldn't hurt a fly. You don't have to trust her, you just have to trust me."

J'onn sighed, a hint of a smirk on his face, "I have a hard time doing even that sometimes, Kara."

Kara looked at him with mock offense, a hand over her heart, "J'onn, how dare you? Not trust your fellow alien? You wound me." She gasped, and hit him lightly on his arm.

J'onn grinned, "I may not trust her, Kara. But I can tell you really like her, and that's enough for me."

Kara looked at him strangely, "I don't know what you're talking about J'onn. I don't like-" she cut herself off at J'onn's raised eyebrow, "Okay fine, maybe I'm starting to grow a fondness for the human."

J'onn smiled triumphantly, "See, I told you apologizing to her would do you good."

Kara rolled her eyes, amused. "Yes, yes, I know. You were right. Now get out of here, little green man." Kara paused, before looking back up at J'onn with a realization, "Oh yeah, I need Lena to be monitored, those men said there were other people looking out to hurt her, and I can't be around her the entire time."

J'onn nodded, " I would agree, that seems like the best plan of action from here on out."

Kara nodded, satisfied, "Now, really, get out of here, J'onn." She jokingly shooed him away with a slight smile.

J'onn chuckled, and walked towards the door, before looking back at Kara, "Goodbye, Kara Zor el, last daughter of Krypton."

Kara smiled at him, a tint of sadness in her eyes, "Goodbye, J'onn Jonn'z, last son of Mars."

J'onn smiled sadly and proceeded to leave the apartment.

Kara stood there for a minute, still staring at the door, thinking of the sadness both her and J'onn had to deal with when being the last of their kinds. She may have had her cousin, but he was a human in spirit, and not a true Kryptonian, thus making her, by default, the last Kryptonian.

"What was that all about, the whole 'last child of mars and Krypton' thing? Are you from Krypton, was he a Martian?"

Kara jumped at the sound of Lena's voice. She turned and smiled to Lena, nodding. "Yeah, he's almost like a father figure to me. We met at a science convention, and then he found out I was a Kryptonian and I realized he was a Martian."

Lena narrowed her eyes at Kara, obviously thinking quite hard before her eyes widened in shock, "You're Clark Kent's cousin! Clark always mentioned an estranged blood related cousin and I was always so confused, seeing as how was alien, but you're it!"

Kara nodded, her eyes wide, "You shouldn't know Clark's identity."

Lena rolled her eyes, "Kara, Lex Luthor is my brother. Of course I know Superman's secret identity."

"Right."

Lena smiled, "Does that mean you can do everything he can? Can you fly?"

Kara smiled bashfully, "Uh, yeah. It should. I just haven't really flown since I first arrived on earth, which was seven years ago, so I'm probably pretty rusty."

Lena smiled, before her face fell. "Wait. Does Dr. Snow about-"

Kara smiled, "Yeah, she does. She was really into seeing how fast I could run, for some reason."

Lena nodded, thoughtful, "Wait a second, you said you only got here seven years ago, which places you at thirteen, but Clark was a baby when he arrived? And that would have been twenty four years later than Clark? What happened."

Kara's face fell, and she walked over to her couch and sat down, her face in her hands. She nodded, and looked up at Lena. "All of that is right. I was thirteen when Krypton exploded, compared to Clark who was still a baby, but my pod got trapped in the phantom zone, a place where time stops. I was awake while I was there, and I spent my time learning all about the universe from my pod's database. I was trapped for twenty four years."

Lena looked at Kara, shocked. "I'm so sorry Kara. That must have been terrible."

Kara shook her head, "It was nothing compared to coming to Earth. Clark abandoned me right from the get go. It was really hard, and I was broken by it. And then Alex was kind of a bitch when I first moved in. She was so excited to get an older sister, but I couldn't handle having this kid to deal with so I kind of snapped at her a couple times. And then I guess I got a lot of attention from the Danvers for both being smart and for the fact that I was in pain. Alex was pissed and wouldn't talk to me after those first few months. She decided that from then on, I was a frigid bitch who she hated. I get it now, Alex was just an immature little kid, but so was I , kind of. And after that I decided to just shut everyone out. Rao, it was awful. No offense, but humans are so _stupid_. Your species knows nothing. Everything you know about the universe is child's play compared to the wealths of knowledge Krypton had. I was literally learning string theory at the age of five."

Lena looked at Kara shocked, "Damn." She sighed.

Kara grimaced, "Yeah, earth is pretty far behind. Most of what you guys think is true is pretty false, too. It's fun to advance a society, though. Inventing is amazing. That's what your phone is going to do. It will revolutionize the industry. It's also a lot of alien based technology, so that will be fun. Nobody will know how it works."

Lena looked over at Kara in shock, "You were teaching me about alien technology?"

Kara smiled, "Of course I was. Pretty advanced stuff, too. Lena, you are one of the most brilliant human beings I have ever met." Kara looked deep into Lena's green eyes with a wide smile.

Lena cleared her throat and looked away, "uh, thank you, Kara."

Kara smiled before standing up, "Well, I have a really fast metabolism, so I'm gonna make breakfast. How does an omelette sound?"

Lena smiled, "That sounds absolutely wonderful. Oh, and by the way, I am not allowing you to force me to have bodyguards, Kara. I am fine."

Kara turned back to Lena, her face serious, "Lena, you need to be protected. Lex isn't joking around. Had I not been with you, you would have been killed. You need people to protect you. I don't want to lose you." Kara paused, before tacking on a "You're my only friend." To the end.

Lena smiled slightly, "I'd much prefer you to just hang around me all the time."

Kara smiled, amused, " I would too, but alas, I actually have a job."

Lena sighed, rolling her eyes, "What a shame. And here I thought you, a genius, would be a bum on the street."

Kara grinned, " Ah, that would be the life. No responsibilities. No annoying nerds making me work on their weird phone designs." Lena laughed and Kara smiled, before turning serious. "But really, Lena. I would love to be your makeshift bodyguard but I can't. Would you please take bodyguards?"

Lena sighed and smiled, "Fine, but only because it will stop you from having a panic attack about my safety."

Kara smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

I hope you liked it! Next chapter is a continuation of the morning!


	12. More Action and References

So there are more references to other DC characters, hopefully you like it!

* * *

Kara sat down next to Lena, shoveling food into her mouth. She chewed as quickly as she could, before swallowing, "So, I told you a bit about my childhood, are you comfortable with sharing about yours?" she asked curiously, before eating a mouthful of omelette again.

Lena smiled, already finished with her omelette, this was Kara's second. "Well, uh. It wasn't that fun up to age thirteen. Mother hated me, like absolutely abhorred me, but Lex was the golden boy. She was kind of abusive, she would hit me when father wasn't looking, and even Lex didn't try to protect me from that. But once father died when I was thirteen, mother sent me away to boarding school where I met Maggie. Then at fifteen, Lex started going crazy and I was sent to psychiatrist by the name of Harleen Quinzel, she was really nice."

Kara cut her off, "Wait, the Harley Quinn Harleen Quinzel? Like Joker's old girlfriend?" Lena nodded and Kara grinned flirtatiously, "Oh, yeah. I liked her. She was awesome. Bat shit crazy, but awesome."

Lena looked at her confused, "What do you mean? You met Harley Quinn?"

Kara grinned, "Oh I did more than meet her."

Lena frowned, "You have got to be kidding me. You dated Harley Quinn?"

Kara smiled proudly, "Oh yeah, me, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. We were quite the trio."

Lena looked at Kara in shock, slack jawed, "Oh my god, tell me more."

Kara smiled, "Well I met Pamela back at college in Seattle when I was getting my masters in toxicology. She was my TA. And well, she told me if we went on a date, she would get me invited to help Dr. Woodrue on this really cool project he was doing. So I took her up on that offer, and well, we got along really well. So we decided to be official. However, the project me and her were working on with Dr. Woodrue turned out to be the poison that he injected into her that turned her into Poison Ivy." Kara smiled, " I felt awful, that I had a hand in turning her into that, but she was only angry with Woodrue, who did it with intent, and then proceeded to leave her to die. She changed, after that, but it wasn't awful, she just transformed from the Pamela I had known originally into Ivy. After a while, however, Ivy wanted to move to Gotham, so I followed her there and got a job at Wayne industries while also taking more courses. After a month, Ivy met Harley, and well, we all started dating. Rao, was Harley a good kisser. Damn, I know they were both kind of crazy and well, they were both criminals, but my gosh, supervillainesses are damn sexy." Kara smiled, her eyes looking into the distance as she remembered the past, "Where was I? Oh yeah, well, after about three months, I got the job at the college and we decided it would be best if we break up rather than continue a long distance relationship. And yeah, that's how I know both Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy!"

Lena stared at Kara in shock. "You banged two of the most dangerous women in the world? At the same time?"

Kara laughed, "I guess you could say that."

Lena sighed, "Damn, and I thought my life was interesting, being the sister of one of the worst men in the world currently alive."

Kara laughed, "I'm sorry Lena. Not everyone can be as awesome as me, that's just a fact of life." Suddenly, Kara's phone rang, and she raced over to pick it up and answer, "Hank? Yes? Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up and looked at Lena with slight panic. "We need to go. Now."

* * *

Kara walked into the DEO, along with Lena, both of them looking around curiously. J'onn saw them from across the room and ran up to greet them, "Hey, Kara, Lena. We got information about one of the other groups after Lena. We know where they are."

Kara looked at J'onn in shock. "Really? That's amazing! Go get them!"

J'onn cringed slightly, "That's why we called you here. We can't get to them. They're in a helicopter that is reinforced. We need you to do something, Kara."

Kara looked at J'onn with a fierceness in her eyes, "J'onn, I'm not just going to become a superhero like my cousin did. Me and him are very different types of people."  
J'onn sighed, "I know that Kara, but this is a difficult situation, we could possibly find Lex if you do this."

Lena gripped Kara's arm, causing the young professor to look at the black haired beauty, "Kara, do it. Please. My brother needs to be stopped, and if this could stop him, then do it."

Kara sighed. "Fine, but if this takes off I better get a damn good suit. Not some crappy thing like my cousin."

J'onn and Lena both smiled amusedly, "Okay," his deep voice rang out, "I'll see to it. And you might want this." He held out a dark black oversized hoodie, which Kara immediately snatched it out of his hand and put it on.

"Okay, where are they?"

* * *

Kara was royally pissed off right now. Currently she was dodging bullets with her superspeed in mid air while shooting lasers back at the helicopter. She had always told herself she wouldn't become heroic, but here she was, taking down a bunch of bad guys who worked for Lex Luthor. Honestly, she wasn't sure how she even got roped into this. Oh. That's right. Lena freaking Luthor was just too cute and she couldn't say no. But that ends now. She won't do anything else for Lena only because the girl asked. Kara will only do things if she herself wants to do it.

* * *

Kara dragged the two unconscious men into the DEO with a sour look. All of her clothes had bullet holes in them from when the men had shot at her, and those were her favorite pair of pants. Almost immediately, Lena saw her, and rushed over to wrap Kara in a hug, causing the girl to drop the two men she was carrying and hug Lena back. Lena pulled away, and pushed Kara back by the shoulders, examining the girl, "I was so worried. Are you okay? There are bullet holes everywhere." Lena looked up at Kara with concern in her eyes.

Kara smiled, touched by Lena's concern, "Lena, I'm completely fine. I'm a kryptonian. I'm practically invincible."

Lena pulled Kara back into a tight hug, "Tha-that's good. I'm glad you're safe Kara. It would have been horrible if you hadn't made it out alive."

Kara smiled and pulled herself out of the hug. She gently grasped Lena's hand and lifted it to her heart. "See? I'm completely fine. You don't have to worry, Lena."

Lena laughed, embarrassed slightly due to her worry. "Yeah. Well, do you want to get drinks with me, Maggie, and your sister?"

Kara smiled, "You guys really like to drink, but sure." Fuck her. She couldn't even follow her own directions of only doing what she wanted.

* * *

So, did you like it? Kara gets around, eh? Lol, next chapter is at the bar.


	13. The Kiss

So this is the bar chapter! And it's where Kara and Lena have their first kiss!

* * *

The moment Lena and Kara walked into the dismal little bar they were meeting at, they were bombarded with questions from Maggie and Alex.

"Kara, are you okay?"

"Why the hell would you do that? Clark is going to kill you."

"It's all over the news Kara."

Kara looked at the two in shock, before glancing at Lena, who was also just as equally shocked."It's on the news? What are they saying?" She croaked out, quite nervous.

Maggie pointed over at the TV, "See for yourself."

Kara walked over and looked up at the bar TV where it was displaying her fight with the men, 'New Villain?' written across the screen. Lena followed her over and Kara glanced over at Lena with a grin, "Honestly, being a villain would be hot, but I'm not the type of person to run from the law."

Lena smiled slightly, before Alex interjected, "Kara, why the hell did you even attack those guys? What was going through your head?"

Kara turned back to Alex with a frown, "I was protecting Lena. Those guys were sent by Lex to attack and kill her. Next time don't immediately assume that everything I do is bad. I'm more than the bully you conjured up in your mind as a child." Alex gaped as Kara sat down at the bar and calmly ordered up a straight whiskey for herself. Lena mouthed an apology to Alex before sitting at the bar herself and ordering a dry martini. Alex and Maggie both sighed in acceptance and sat down as well, both ordering beers.

* * *

Kara rolled her eyes, she knew she shouldn't have let them drink, she shouldn't have been drinking either, but honestly those three were so funny when they were drunk, that she just didn't care. After a while at the bar, Maggie and Alex got bored and decided to take her and Lena to a club. Now, Kara was sat at a table watching Maggie grind against Alex. How fun. The only consolation prize was the fact that Lena was sitting next to her, and had become a quite flirty and affectionate drunk.

"Kara," Lena drawled, her arms hanging around the blonde's neck, "tell me about the stars."

Kara laughed, amused, "Why? You learned all about them in my class."

Lena pouted, "But you look so pretty when you talk about the stars. Come on! Talk about the stars."

Kara smiled affectionately at Lena, gently bringing her hand up to brush some of Lena's hair behind her ear, "Okay," she relented before beginning to tell the stories of the stars she had learned back on Krypton.

Lena listened to her intently, her eyes wide in rapt attention. Slowly, very slowly, as Kara continued talking, she began to lean forward subconsciously. Eventually, the two were within an inch of each other, and Kara was beginning to get slightly nervous. She slowly leaned back in order to distance them, but Lena followed her. Kara looked at Lena with slight fear and worry, "Lena… I don-"

Kara was cut off by Lena's lips on hers. Instinctively Kara returned the kiss and closed her eyes in happiness, but after about ten seconds, she realized what was happening and pushed Lena away. Almost immediately Lena looked at her with betrayal, and Kara felt horrible. "Was I wrong? Do you not like me? Is it because of something I did? Or the fact that I'm a Luthor?" Lena pulled away from Kara, her face downcast.

Kara shook her head, and grasped Lena's hands, causing the girl to look at her. "Lena, no. I really like you. I like you a lot. You're amazing. I haven't bonded with many humans like I have you, the only others being Ivy and Harley, and they were kind of crazy. Lena, I don't know what it is about you, but you have made me much happier than I have been in a long while."

Lena bit her lip nervously, "then why wouldn't you let me kiss you?"

Kara smiled and gently cupped the younger girl's cheek, "Because you're really drunk, sweetheart. I don't want you to not remember our first kiss in the morning."

Lena pouted, "But I wanna kiss you now."

Kara smiled widely at the black haired beauty, "You are so, so adorable, Lena." The blonde leaned in and placed a small kiss on the girl's cheek, just slightly edging on the corner of Lena's ruby red lips. Kara leaned back and grinned at the smiling girl, "Do you think you can wait till after tonight, then?" Lena smiled and nodded and Kara grinned back.

All of sudden, the two were ambushed by Maggie and Alex, who thought it would be a good idea to wrap them up in group hug. Lena giggled as was pushed up against Kara. Kara grinned back at the wasted girl, before gently pushing Alex and Maggie off of them. However, the moment the two giggly drunks released their hold on her and Lena, Lena herself latched on to Kara with a giggle. Kara smiled down at Lena, but slowly grabbed Lena's hands that were wrapped behind her neck and pulled them off. "Kara, are you going to be a superhero now? Like Superman?" Alex yelled over the loud noise of the club.

Kara shook her head, before yelling back, "No. That was a one time thing!"

Alex pouted, "But your hero name could be Superbitch!" Maggie and Lena began to laugh, with Alex joining in, while Kara frowned at them in mock anger.

* * *

The next morning, Lena woke up to the smell of cooking bacon and a raging headache. A ray of sunshine hit her in the face, and she groaned in pain, loudly. All of a sudden, a rush of air passed over her and Kara was at the doorframe, eyes wide in worry and panic. "Are you-" she paused, and a smile grew on her face, "Oh. The sunlight." She quietly walked over to the window and shut the blinds, blocking the sunlight.

Lena closed her eyes in bliss and buried her head back into Kara's pillow, "Thank you." She mumbled.

Kara grinned, and walked out of the room, before quickly coming back with a glass of water and some aspirin, "Lena?" In response, she got a groan. Kara chuckled before setting down the glass and aspirin, and jumped on the bed, causing Lena to bounce as well.

"What in bloody hell!" Lena yelled, wincing at the sound of her own voice, before whacking Kara with a pillow and glaring at her. Kara smiled innocently, and offered Lena the glass and aspirin. With one smooth move, Lena swallowed the medicine and was downing the glass of water. As she gave Kara back the glass, she asked the young professor, "So, what happened last night? I don't remember anything past asking you to tell me about the stars."

Kara frowned, "You don't?" The hopefulness she had been carrying this morning was very quickly dissipating.

"Not a thing. Did I do anything embarrassing?"

Kara forced a smile, "Uh, no. You were fine."

Lena nodded, "Good. Thanks for boarding me again."

Kara nodded, "It was no problem, Lena. I'm just gonna go finish cooking." she quietly walked out of the bedroom, a frown quickly taking over her face.

* * *

So I hope you liked it! Their first kiss! Granted it was cut short and Lena doesn't remember it, but it was a kiss nonetheless! Next chapter is about Kara reluctantly becoming a superhero.


	14. The Dawn of the Nightmare

Sorry, this chapter came out late. I just finished writing it. It was a hard one to gain muse for. Hopefully the next ones will come easier!

* * *

Kara was really starting to get annoyed. This was the third time in a week she had been called by J'onn to stop people trying to kill Lena. Honestly, she didn't think J'onn even needed her, he was just calling her in for fun now. She was also five minutes away from tracking Lex down herself and killing him so he would stop sending people to kill her friend. The only good thing was that she has a pretty cool nickname now, The Nightmare. She guesses someone had heard her tell one of the men that she was his worst nightmare when he asked who she was, and it stuck. She was just hoping that everything would die down and people would forget about her. She really didn't want to become a hero. She liked her life, she liked being a professor. She didn't want the stress of being a professor and a superhero. Oh crap, she wasn't paying attention to what was happening in the fight, and now the dudes just shot her with something really strong. It blew her into a wall of a building. That hurt. Time to end this fight.

* * *

Kara walked into the DEO, dragging the unconscious men behind her. Lena ran up to her, her bodyguard trailing behind her. "Are you okay? I saw you get thrown into that wall."

Kara smiled, "I'm fine. It hurt for a moment, but then I was completely fine. The wall got more hurt than I did. The only thing I don't like is all the bullet holes in my clothes. I'm running out of wardrobe pieces."

Lena grinned. "I may have the solution for that. Follow me!" she darted off, running through the maze of DEO halls to the lab she had commandeered, Kara and her bodyguard hot on her heels. She went digging around in a drawer before holding up a super suit, "Here!".

* * *

Kara spun around, considering the suit that Lena had coerced her into trying on. It was a skin tight, almost completely black body suit, but with white jagged stripes going down the front. Additionally, there was a mask with similar detailing, and a completely badass jacket with a popped collar and no sleeves, that almost reached the floor. Also, don't forget the badass white gloves and boots. "I look fucking sexy. And badass. This is the coolest suit I've seen for a woman. But again, Lena. I told you. I don't want to be a superhero. I'm not my cousin."

Lena smiled, "But don't you want to show off my handiwork? It's bullet proof."

Kara frowned under her mask, "As cool as it is, not really. I don't want to save people. Humans suck. You don't, but the rest of you for the most part do."

Lena rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know you hate my species, but you don't have to save people! You can become a vigilante, and just hurt the corrupt people."

Kara tilted her head and turned to look at Lena over her shoulder, "That's not as bad as saving people." Lena grinned, and Kara pointed at Lena, "Hey! Only if someone is really bad! And I have to be really badass. You better pump the media full of people saying that I'm hot. Otherwise I don't want any part of this."

Lena laughed, " I can't believe you only want to do this because you can hurt humans and because you want fans."

Kara shrugged and pulled off her mask, "I don't get to do that as a professor. The worst I can do is hurt their pride, this is a step up."

Lena chuckled, "Kara Zor El, you are a horrible person."

Kara grinned proudly, "I know!"

* * *

The next day, there was another fight with Lex's goons, and they were getting closer to figuring out where exactly Lex was. However, that wasn't Kara's main excitement of the day. Instead, she was quite excited for the news displaying her in her new suit with the headline, 'Nightmare? More like wet dream'. Kara was loving it, she couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear. Quickly she grabbed her phone, and called Lena. "Did you see it?" She asked, her voice bubbling with excitement.

Lena chuckled, "I can't believe you're actually excited by such a vulgar headline."

"It's awesome! I'm an icon! I'm so good looking in that suit, that even the news is breaking their rule of being clean! Thank you for making it, it's really nice."

Lena smiled slightly, and nodded, "Yeah, no problem, Kara."

Kara paused, "So how are your classes going this quarter?"

Lena sighed, "Stressful, but fine. I'm actually liking Snow's class."

Kara laughed, "That's good. I figured you wouldn't mind her. She's not a bad teacher, just not the best at keeping her relationships private."

Lena laughed, "How about you? Are you enjoying the classes you're teaching this quarter?"

Kara shrugged, before realizing that Lena couldn't see her, "They're fine. Mike took another one of my classes, so that is a little bit annoying. He's still trying to woo me with his frat boy charm, which isn't charming at all. But even so, he should know I'm not interested."

Lena frowned in disappointment, "Why, are you dating someone?"

Kara shook her head adamantly, "No, I'm not dating anyone, but I have someone I'd like to ask out."

Lena pouted slightly, but tried to keep her voice chipper, "Ooh, Kara Danvers has a crush? How interesting. Who is it?"

Kara smiled, "Umm, someone really special to me. We started off on a bad foot, but I'd like to think we're on good footing now." Kara grinned, knowing that Lena would get the hint.

However, as obvious as it was, Lena did not get the hint. Her face fell into shock. "Oh my god. Do not tell me you like your own sister. I mean, you guys aren't blood related, so it's not incest, but it is still really weird."

Kara gaped in shock at Lena's suggestion. "Lena! No! Oh my god! Not Alex! I do not care for Alex in that way, I don't care for Alex much at all."

Lena sighed in relief, "Oh thank god. I didn't want to have to tell you that in earth customs, we don't date siblings, or date people who are already dating another person."

Kara laughed, "We didn't have that on Krypton either. We didn't even have dating."

Now, Lena was curious. "Kryton didn't have dating?"

Kara smiled, "No, we didn't. It was all arranged marriages selected by the Mating Matrix."

Lena cocked her head, "The mating matrix?"

Kara grinned, "It's going to sound really dystopian, but it's a huge master computer that selects mates through their compatibility. It's much more effective than just dating a whole bunch of people."

Lena sighed, "Wow. That's crazy, arranged marriages. Were you engaged on Krypton?"

Kara smiled sadly, "Yeah, I was. He was my best friend, Ak-Var. We did everything together, but sadly, he died on Krypton when it exploded."

Lena paused, "I'm sorry Kara."

Kara shakily exhaled, "It's fine. It's in the past."

Lena sighed, "You know, you can talk about it, to me. If you want. It might help."

Kara frowned, and snapped at Lena, "It might help with what? I'm over it. Krypton is dead. It's been destroyed for thirty-one years. I'm fine."

Lena frowned, "I'm sorry Kara, I didn't mean to upset you."

Kara shook her head, "No, you're okay, you didn't do anything wrong."

Lena paused, "Okay. Well, I'm going to go. Lucy is at the door. See you later Kara."

Kara nodded, "Bye, Lena." With a click, the call was ended, and Kara was on the couch, her head in her hands, and she was breathing hard. "It's gone. Get over it. You need to stop grieving. Don't live in the past, Zor-el. Stop thinking of them. Don't think of Astra, don't think of Ak. They're gone. They're gone. Dead. Krypton is dead." And with that, Kara fell into a fit of sobs.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	15. Differing Perspectives and Movie nights

So I forgot to mention in the last chapter, if you want to know what Kara's suit looks like, it's basically Lady Fantomex's suit, just with the colors inverted.

* * *

Clark was furious. He couldn't believe Kara was going out and abusing humans for fun! He couldn't think of any other reason she'd be attacking people, she never had the best moral compass, so it's not the biggest surprise she turned out badly. She had no good role models, like him. He grabbed his phone, and began searching for a certain name in his contacts that he never liked to use. He quickly dialled up and waited for the call to connect.

"Superman. Why are you calling me?" A harsh sounding voice asked.

"I need your help. Haven't you seen the news? Nightmare? Kara's gone astray. We need to sort her out."

"Sorry, golden boy, I don't make it a habit to watch the news for a city that I don't live in. You're in another state, it's not like it's pertinent knowledge."

Clark sighed, and rubbed his face with his hand in frustration, "Really, Bruce, just read the Daily Planet. It's all over the news. Kara's gone bad. I need your help."

"Fine." The call ended with a click, and Clark shook his head in frustration. Bruce was always so rude to him. Clark cocked his head slightly, a text to Alex might not be a bad idea.

 **Golden Boy:** How did you let Kara go off the deep end? Why did she all of a sudden become so violent?

 **Alex Danvers:** First of all, I didn't let her do anything. We don't talk much, remember? She's given the cold shoulder to everyone. And second, Kara didn't jump off the deep end? She's protecting Lena Luthor.

 **Golden Boy:** She's protecting Lena Luthor?! How is that not going off the deep end, Alex? She's protecting the Luthors! She is a nightmare! She wants to kill me and everyone! I have to stop her!

 **Alex Danvers:** Lena is my friend? She's good. She's the black sheep of the family. Kara was protecting her from Lex's goons. Kara is trying to find Lex and bring him down. She's a hero. The nightmare crap was because she kept telling the goons she was their worst nightmare. It was stupid, honestly. How did you not know this stuff? You work for the daily planet.

 **Golden Boy (who is idiotic):** I still don't approve.

 **Stupid Alien:** I was wrong. Kara is fine. Don't go after her.

 **Stupid Bat:** Okay

* * *

"Ivy! Get in here! You need to see this!" Harley screamed from where she was hanging in the middle of their living room, a grin growing on her face as she saw Nightmare fighting in her suit on the news. "We have a new hottie in our midst!"

With a loud crash, Ivy ran out to watch, a smirk creeping up on her face, "I think we have to make a visit to metropolis, honey. We might have a new person to induct into the sirens."

Harley hopped down from her aerial silk and strutted over to Ivy, a swagger in her step. She stopped an inch away from Ivy, the gap quickly closing by step forward on the part of Ivy, "That we do, beautiful." she purred, before reaching up and capturing Ivy's mouth in a kiss.

* * *

Caitlin was slightly annoyed by this new development. She had told Kara to become a superhero the entire time they were dating, and Kara always said no. Kara had repeatedly told her that becoming a hero was never going to happen, that she would never be like her cousin. But here Caitlin was, watching Kara masquerading around as this Nightmare persona. She had to admit, the suit did the girl well. She quickly grabbed her phone and searched for Kara's contact.

 **Don't Answer This:** So NOW you become a superhero. Seriously?

 **Bitch:** Caitlin? And I'm not a superhero.

 **Don't Answer This:** I'm watching you on Catco news, masquerading around as this Nightmare person. You're obviously a superhero.

Kara looked over at the news crews who were currently filming her fight. She probably shouldn't be texting, but she's pretty good at multitasking, so it's fine. "Hey! Which one of you is Catco?" she yelled over, getting the attention of the news crews. One group raised their hands, and she smiled, before zooming over to in front of their cameras, "Is the audio on? Turn it on." She requested, before turning back to land a punch on one of Lex's goons. She quickly turned back and waved to the camera, "Hi Caitlin! By the way, a superhero saves people. I'm not saving people. I'm just attacking Lex Luthor's goons that he's sending to kill his sister. That's more or less vigilantism, not super heroism. So ha!" Kara lifted her mask up just enough to stick her tongue out playfully at the camera. With a nod at the camera crew, and a thumbs up, she was back to fighting the goons. Her phone beeped with a new text.

 **Don't Answer This:** You always were so immature.

Kara grinned and continued fighting.

* * *

As Kara flew into her apartment, still in her Nightmare garb, she was surprised by Lena sitting in her apartment, watching the news. "Uh, Lena? What are you doing here?"

Lena looked up at Kara, questioningly, "You told me to wait here? We were hanging out before you got the call from J'onn?"

Kara nodded and walked further into her apartment, "That's right. Hold on, let me get out of this." She super speeded into her bedroom and quickly got changed into a pair of Princeton sweat pants and an oversized MU t-shirt. She walked out, looking at her phone for the time. "You stayed here? For over an hour?" she asked, looking up at Lena curiously.

Lena smiled, "Of course! I wanted to continue move night."

Kara nodded, "Right, movie night. What are we watching?"

"Well first, why did you call out Caitlin Snow on the news?"

Kara looked sheepish, "She was texting me, asking why I became a superhero, so I told her I wasn't a superhero, but she didn't believe me, so I decided to tell her over the news."

Lena grinned, "And I thought I was petty."

"Yes, I know. I like to be right. Come on, let's watch a movie."

"How does the Proposal sound?"

Kara looked at Lena, confused, "The what?"

Lena gaped at Kara in shock, "You haven't seen the proposal? It is the single most funny movie in the history of movies! We're watching it right now."

Kara laughed, "Whatever you say."

* * *

I hope you liked it! It was meant to mainly be some set up for the next stage of this arc! Next chapter will have some more Harley and Ivy in it!


	16. Shenanigans

Kara was honestly shocked by the progression of events. Only ten minutes ago she had been on her way to go and beat up some more of Lex's idiots. Honestly, she was starting to like it. The feeling of punching a guy in the face? The crack when a nose breaks? Ooh, those were wonderful sensations. It was like therapy for Kara. She was taught that violence was never the answer back on Krypton and when she lived with the Danvers. Boy, were they wrong. Violence was one of the best things ever for releasing anger. Kara hadn't verbally ripped Mike to pieces in three days. That was a record. Before, she hadn't been able to hold back for more than a day. But that was besides the point. What really mattered right now was the fact that she was currently in a deserted alley way, dressed in her Nightmare garb, facing her exes. She presumes they saw her on the news and got curious. Probably because of how good she looked in this suit. Kara smirked under her mask.

"Nightmare, you a villain, or no?" Harley purred, swaying her bat around slowly, her hips swinging.

Kara grinned, and chuckled, making sure to keep her voice slightly lower than normal, "I would say I'm pretty morally ambiguous. I'm neither villain nor hero. I fight for whatever suits my interests." Kara cocked her head to the side in mock curiosity, her voice imitating that of Joker's, hoping it would get a rise out of the two, "Why do you ask, Darlin? Do you and Red here want to," Kara paused, as would have Joker, "Recruit me?" Kara chuckled maniacally, her impression still quite on point, waiting for one of them to start to get angry. She predicted Ivy would get mad first, she had hated the Joker for a lot longer than Harley did.

Kara was right, and Ivy snapped at her, "Stop! You don't get to imitate a loon like that. You're crazy if you think that's at all helpful right now."

Kara laughed, and shrugged, "Aww, but Red," she stepped closer to Ivy, reaching out a hand to brush the older woman's cheek, "I was just having a little fun." She turned to Harley, who was watching Kara analytically, " I know Harls likes having fun. She's having fun right now. Aren't you, Darlin?" She gently grabbed Harley by her hips, and pulled the girl closer, enjoying the look of jealousy coming from Ivy. "I mean, psychoanalyzing people is one of your favorite things to do, isn't it, baby?" She purred, before stepping back, and holding her hands on her hips. "Well, Harley, what do you got? Who do you think I am? Do I have daddy issues, or mommy issues? Oh! Maybe both, that would be a shock!" Kara was loving this, getting to mess with them and tease them the way they would tease her occasionally.

Harley frowned, before a smile slowly crept onto her face, "I think I know who you are, but take off your mask, to let me be sure, Honey,"

Kara grinned, hearing one of Harley's common pet names for her, "You were right on, Harls, sweetie. " She purred, before slowly pulling off her mask, and looking at Ivy expectantly. "Bet you never expected me to don a suit of my own, huh, Red?"

Ivy smiled, "I have to say I didn't, but I sure am glad you did." She eyed Kara approvingly.

Kara grinned, "Your joker impression has gotten a lot better." Harley interjected.

Kara bowed, "Why, thank you, darling." She put on a charming grin. "So I'm assuming you guys were here to recruit me to the sirens?"

Harley and Ivy both smiled, "Yes, we were, would you be interested?"

Kara smiled slightly, rubbing her neck slightly, "I have a life here, in Metropolis. My job, you know."

Harley interjected, "But you don't like teaching that much? And there are plenty of jobs in Gotham? With your experience and qualification you could get any job you wanted?"

Kara nodded sheepishly, "I could…"

Ivy grinned, "Oh Kara, you're in love."

Kara gaped at Ivy, and shook her head rapidly, "No, no, I'm not. I'm not in love."

Harley smiled sneakily, "Who is it?"

"Lena Luthor." Kara blurted out, her eyes widening in shock.

Ivy and Harley shared a look before looking back to Kara with a wide smile. "Well you better introduce us to her!"

* * *

Kara wasn't sure this was such a good idea, bringing Lena, Maggie, and Alex to a bar to meet her exes, who were also coincidentally dangerous criminals. Especially with Maggie, seeing as she was hoping to become a cop. But Harley and Ivy had insisted she introduce them. So here she was, sitting at a bar stool, and drinking whiskey like a fish and eating a whole bunch of the bar peanuts in order to soothe her nerves while Harley and Ivy looked on. She knew the alcohol wouldn't affect her, but she had a small hope that if she drank enough, she would begin to get tipsy. So far, however, she was still as sober as always. She should have suggested an alien bar.

"Hey, Kara!" a voice yelled from across the bar, and she looked up to see Maggie, Alex, and Lena all heading over to where she was sitting with Harley and Ivy. Kara stood, followed by the two criminals, and she went to greet the trio.

"Hey! It's nice to see you guys. Well, uh, my friends here wanted to meet you guys, so let's get introductions out of the way then." Kara looked nervously between the two groups of girls, "Uh, well, this is Dr. Harleen Quinzel, and Dr. Pamela Isley, two of my, uh, _friends_ , from Gotham. And this is Lena Luthor, Maggie Sawyer, and my sister, Alex Danvers."

Lena smiled and started the hellos by holding out her hand to Harley, "Dr. Quinzel, it's nice to see you again. It's been a few years since I've last seen you."

Harley smiled crookedly at her, "Oh, yes. Lena, you used to be a patient of mine. It's nice to see you."

After that, the awkwardness slightly dissipated and everyone, to Kara's relief, seemed to get along generally well.

Annoyingly enough, Harley and Ivy thought it would be funny to flirt with her in front of Lena. Lena and Kara, on the other hand, did not find it funny. Alex and Maggie were in the middle in the situation, and for the most part, weren't very interested in what was happening. Locking lips was more interesting, for them, at least. But, boy was Kara not happy. Harley and Ivy had promised her they would be nothing but respectful, but here they were, obviously trying to flirt with her to get a rise out of Lena. It started innocently, with Harley leaning into her slightly, and Kara had believed that to be subconscious, but it was anything but. After that, Ivy joined in, with kisses on the cheek, and hand holding. As it accelerated, and Kara tried to shoo them off, Lena was looking less and less impressed, and more and more jealous by the minute. After a while, probably about an hour and half of this nonsense, Harley and Ivy decided to really bring it home, by having Ivy kiss Kara, who was most definitely not on board.

Ivy looked over at Lena, who was still sitting across the booth from them and looking quite pissed off, and smiled. She turned to Kara, whose shoulders she had her arm around, albeit awkwardly. Kara looked at her, her eyes narrowing suspiciously as Ivy leaned in, a mischievous smile on her face. Kara's eyes widened. Ivy was going to kiss her. That wasn't good. Lena cleared her throat, and stood up, "Uh I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air." she muttered to Harley, and quickly walked away and outside of the bar.

Ivy and Harley laughed, and shoved Kara out of the booth, who looked at them angrily, "Do you see what you did? She's pissed at me now. How was that helpful?"

Ivy smiled innocently, "Kara, we did that so she would be jealous and you could seem like a hero. Now go, get your girl. You better not come back, or you're buying drinks for the rest of the night."

Kara nodded, smiling at the two mischief makers, before running out after Lena. She saw her trying to hail a cab, and jogged over, "Lena! Stop!"

Lena turned to her, her face a mixture of confusion and anger, and tears were beginning to run down her face, "Why? Doesn't Harley want to kiss you now?"

Kara chuckled and shook her head, "No, no she doesn't. They thought they were being helpful by doing that stuff." She stepped slightly closer to Lena.

Lena sniffled slightly, "Why? How would flirting with you, in any situation, be helpful?"

Kara smiled and cupped Lena's face, gently wiping away the tears with her thumb, "Because," she whispered before leaning in and gently touching her lips to Lena's, before pulling back just as quickly, "I really like you Lena." She smiled softly.

Lena looked at her in awe and shock, but a smile began to make its way to her face, and she quickly pulled Kara back in for a much longer and much more passionate kiss. After about a minute and a half, Lena pulled away, and Kara tried to follow her lips with a whine of protest. Lena laughed, "Kara, humans need something called air."

Kara nodded sheepishly, "Right. Sorry, it was just the best kiss I've ever had the honor of experiencing."

Lena smiled and pulled Kara into an equally passionate kiss.

All of sudden, they heard something, and pulled away. There, from the entrance of the bar, was Harley wolf whistling. When she saw them looking at her, she called out, "Bow Chica wow wow!"

Kara looked at Lena and smiled, before looking back at Harley, "Why am I friends with you again?" She called over, an easy smile making its way onto her face.

Harley grinned, "Because I make a good wingwoman!"

Lena frowned, "No actually, you don't. You kinda suck at it." Kara nodded her agreement.

Harley grinned, "Well ya guys kissed, didn't ya? Mission accomplished!"

Kara grinned at Lena, "I guess so." She pulled Lena into yet another kiss.

* * *

Hope you liked it! They finally kissed (and they both remember it)!


	17. First dates

So this is the date chapter! I literally just finished it five minutes ago, so I'm really sorry, it's pretty bad.

* * *

It had been a week since their "first" kiss, and Kara still wasn't sure what she was doing. They hadn't really gone out on any dates yet, or had any conversations about what was happening, and frankly, despite her high intelligence, Kara was slightly confused. It was as if nothing had changed, except now they kissed whenever anyone wasn't looking. It was really quite the conundrum, and Kara was determined to solve it.

Kara looked down at Lena, who was currently taking over her couch, and was using her lap as a pillow while they were watching TV together. Kara gently ran her fingers through the college student's ebony locks, and cleared her throat in order to get the girl's attention. "Hey, um Lena," Kara started out, slightly nervous, " Well, uh, we haven't really, uh done much, since we first, you know, kissed." Lena nodded, her face slightly masked with confusion, and Kara continued, "I was, uh, wondering. If we should maybe? Uh, go on like a date this weekend?" Kara looked at Lena nervously, to gauge her reaction.

Lena smiled softly, and leaned up to place a soft kiss on the professor's lips, who reached down to meet her. As she pulled back, Lena smiled, "Kara, I would love to go on a date with you."

Kara grinned, "I'm glad."

* * *

Kara knocks on the door of Lena and Lucy's apartment, smiling at the sound of the two of them bickering and Lena panicking. Suddenly the door opened to Lucy's face, and Kara smiled widely, "Hi, Lucy. Is law still doing you right? Because if not, you always have a place in any of my advanced programs."

Lucy grinned widely at the teacher, "You're too kind Dr. Danvers. And I'm quite enjoying Law, actually." She opened the door to let Kara in.

Kara smiled, and stepped into the house. "Ah, that's too bad for me. Your father had always told me that you would have either made a great scientist, or great lawyer. I had hoped for the science, but Law is just as honorable a profession." Just as Kara was talking, Lena came out into the living room, wearing a white oxford shirt tucked into skin tight black jeans with a long chunky knit cardigan. Kara looked over and grinned, "Lena! You look really nice!" Lena however, couldn't respond, her jaw was practically to the ground.

There Kara was, dressed like a fucking edgy hipster. She was wearing a short, red plaid skirt, with a black shirt, a fucking leather jacket, smokes eyes, a beanie, and a fucking pair of fucking Doc Martens. Lena didn't know what to do, she was quickly becoming a puddle of gay mush. Lucy was grinning at her mischievously. "U-uh, Kara. Y-you, what?" She stuttered out. "You look…wow."

Kara grinned, "Thank you. Well, should we go?" Lena nodded, her mouth still hanging open just slightly, eyes raking over Kara appraisingly. Kara smirked and looked over at Lucy, "Bye Lucy. Tell your dad I said hi."

Lucy grinned, "Have fun, Danvers. Watch out, Lena might actually start drooling. And I will, he'll be glad to hear from you."

Kara chuckled, and gently pulled Lena out of the apartment and to her car, Lena still trying to find words. "Wait. How do you know Lucy's dad?" She asked, finally being able to get over the shock of seeing Kara in something so edgy.

Kara smiled over at Lena, "I used to sell the army products, so I met her dad and her through that."

Lena nodded absently, "So why haven't I ever seen you wear anything...like this before?"

Kara laughed, "I'm a professor. I have to be professional, at least on campus. And you've never seen me off campus. But today we aren't going to be on campus, so I dressed how I normally would on the weekends."

Lena nodded, "Yeah, where are we going?"

Kara smiled sheepishly, "Uh, well, I've never heard you talk about it, but ice skating was my favorite thing to do as a child, and on earth, so..."

Lena smiled softly, "I've never actually been ice skating before."

Kara looked over at Lena and smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry. I'm a pretty good teacher."

Lena grinned cheekily, "No actually, you weren't,"

Kara gasped in mock offense, "Lena! How dare you!" She smiled, "I know. I'm fine if it's a subject I really like teaching and believe in, but humans know nothing of the true science of the stars, and it's hard to teach something I so strongly oppose."

Lena frowned, "Then quit. Stop teaching if you don't like it."

Kara frowned, "I've thought about going back to inventing, it would be a lot easier to go back, but I just never got the balls to do it."

Lena nodded, "Yeah, I get that. I still can't stand up to my mother. I'm getting a fucking business degree because of it."

Kara frowned, concerned for the younger woman. "You are? I knew you were a double major, but not because your mother made you."

Lena nodded, "Yeah, she wants me to able to take over the business if anything happens to Lex."

"What would you do if you became the CEO of Lex Corp?"

"I would change literally everything. Lex has made father's company even worse. It was corrupt when my father ran it, but now it's gone off the deep end."

Kara nodded, "But what specifically? That was definitely full of pathos, but it didn't have much substance."

Lena grinned, "Are you seriously going full teacher on me when we're on a date?"

Kara laughed, "I was, wasn't I? Sorry,"

Lena chuckled, "It's cute now that I'm not in your class. I mean, it was cute even when I was in your class."

Kara gave Lena a shit eating grin, "Oh really? Tell me more? What did I do that was so cute?" She questioned, her voice gleeful and mischievous.

Lena smiled, "I don't know, the tangents you went off on. You got off topic like every ten minutes, it was absolutely adorable."

Kara laughed, "I really did it that often?"

Lena nodded, "Oh yeah, it was so cute, one minute you would be talking about Ursa Major and the next you were complaining about last night's episode of Rupaul's drag race."

Kara glanced at Lena, a solemn expression on her face, "That wasn't a tangent. Rupaul's drag race _is_ as legendary and awesome as Ursa Major."

Lena grinned, "Whatever you say, Dr. Danvers."

Kara chuckled, before parking, and turning off the car. "Well, we're here." She looked at Lena with a soft smile, leaning slowly towards Lena.

Lena grinned, and leaned in as well until they were locked in a kiss.

Kara pulled away, a smile on her face, "So, should we go?"

Lena smiled, "We should," she whispered, leaning back in to brush her lips against Kara's.

Kara pulled back, "As much I like this, the next session should be starting soon, and I don't want to miss it."

Lena pouted, "You just want to take the joy out of everything."

Kara grinned, "Well I am a teacher." She kissed the pout off of Lena's face. "Now come on, let's go." She hopped out of the car, and gestured for Lena to get out of the car.

Lena sighed, amused, and stepped out of the car, "Okay, let's go."

Kara smiled and led them to the rink. They quickly got laced up, and were out on the ice. However, Lena was having quite some trouble with the skating part, and was continually leaning against Kara or the wall, whichever seemed like a safer bet at the time. Kara was quite enjoying it, getting to spend some time with Lena off campus and without others, not to mention the fact that she got to hold Lena's hand for basically the entire time. The funniest part of their time on the ice, however, had to be when Lena fell on her ass, and Kara tripped over backwards in order to make Lena not feel as bad. Lena had laughed her head off, and Kara was grinning from ear to ear. "I have no coordination whatsoever." Lena had told her, and Kara had smiled.

"You really don't, but it's very endearing. Like Bambie." Lena had grinned and pulled Kara into a kiss. All in all, it was a good first date.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading! I think I'm going to take tomorrow off in hopes of getting back up to speed.


End file.
